Serpent's Mistake Draco X Harry
by Katluze
Summary: [Historia Corta de 4 partes ] Draco Malfoy fue criado para ser el heredero perfecto, es decir, un egocéntrico, grosero y cruel muchacho. Pero Draco no es la clase de persona que sus padres creen que es, ni tampoco esperaban que su supuesto hijo perfecto hubiera cometido el mayor de los errores: enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Personajes de J.K Rowling. Trama escrita por mi.


CAPITULO UNO

THE BEGINING

La familia Malfoy es una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo mágico. No es tan descabellado afirmar que con un apellido como este la carga sería doble en la formación de un heredero.

Draco Malfoy era el único heredero de la casa ancestral de los Malfoy, fue criado para llevar el nombre con el mayor orgullo del mundo. Los padres de Draco, Lucius y Narcisa, le dieron le dieron mucho amor en la infancia. Y no está de más resaltar que se alegraron -¡muchísimo!- cuando su hijo fue elegido, por el tradicional sombrero seleccionador, para la casa Slytherin, de esa manera el nombre Malfoy no se vería deshonrado.

" _Estamos orgullosos, hijo_ " le había escrito Lucius en una carta. Draco se había sentido feliz por esa sola oración, pero una parte de él también se había sentido decepcionado de que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por pertenecer a una casa, que aunque le gustaba no había sido su primera opción, había sido comprimido en una sola línea.

Ahora estaba mirando el techo de su cuarto en la mazmorra de Slytherin y se preguntaba porque, de todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho mal, el amor fue su gran defecto. Se acomodó más en la cama de su cuarto y miró hacia su izquierda, al cuerpo de Harry boca abajo, sin camisa y arropado con las sábanas del torso hacia abajo.

—Eres mi gran error —murmuró sabiendo que no se despertaría por su sueño pesado—, pero no me arrepiento por ello.

Volvió a mirar su techo y sonrió recordaron el principio de todo.

Draco había conocido a Harry en la tienda Madame Malkin, pero no le prestó atención hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo enfrente de todos con el sombrero seleccionador el primer día en Hogwarts. Parecía un chico tranquilo y se veía algo incómodo, además el sombrero debatió un poco sobre asignarle Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor lo que había hecho que el corazón de Draco se acelerara, tener a Harry en la misma casa se hacía más fácil una amistad entre ellos, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando el león ganó la batalla contra la serpiente y el chico de ojos verdes y gafas redondas se fue caminando sonriente hasta la mesa de su nueva casa.

—Hey, Malfoy —le había dicho un chico moreno y alto a dos personas de distancia en la fila de la frente—, no me digas que no querías esta casa y por eso andas viendo a los de Gryffindor.

Todos en la mesa carcajearon sarcásticos. Draco tenía práctica en cubrir sus sentimientos y pensamientos al respecto de muchas cosas; sus padres aunque amorosos con él, pertenecían a un mundo oscuro y desalmado, así que Draco había aprendido con el tiempo que los Malfoy eran una familia de secretos y que él debía saber cómo guardarlos y morir por ellos.

—Responde, Malfoy, dime que no piensas que es un error —había seguido hostigando el muchacho.

Después de un segundo de contrariedad, decidió, en ese momento que era mejor elaborar y pulir una fachada sarcástica, cruel y despreciable, cosas que se esperaban de él en una casa como aquella y que no sería mal visto por su familia.

—Jamás quisiera ser parte de una mesa que convive con sangre sucias —había dicho, orgulloso y con el mentón en alto para que todos vieran que no tenía miedo en admitirlo—. Además, pertenezco a esta mesa mucho más que tú.

Los estudiantes alrededor empezaron a pitar y reír por la réplica del joven de tal solo 11 años. Este aprovechó para dar otra mirada al grupo en donde se encontraba Harry y vio como de feliz estaba. Draco envidiaba esa felicidad auténtica, por lo que se prometió a si mismo que si no podía ser su amigo, entonces sería su enemigo.

Así fue como durante tres años en Hogwarts Draco se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Harry. Fue pedante, cruel, grosero y su odio se extendió rápidamente hacia sus amigos y, por supuesto, a su casa. Pero un día tuvieron que cumplir una orden de la profesora McGonagall, la cual era ir a la biblioteca por un libro importante para la clase de transformaciones. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Sabes?, hay algo que no entiendo.

Draco estaba nervioso por estar con él a solas en los pasillos traicioneros e inesperados de la escuela de magia, no sabía si estar permitiendo hablara con él era una buena idea.

Durante todo ese tiempo se había convencido de que lo que sentía por aquel siempre despeinado muchacho era curiosidad y envidia, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él, una fuerza inexplicable y curiosa lo atraía.

Un par de veces Pansy Parkinson lo había atrapado mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero después de unos comentarios sarcásticos lo dejaba pasar, podría considerarse que de los tres amigos que tenía en Slytherin, ella era la única que sabía que había algo extraño en cómo Draco miraba aquel grupo de tres en la mesa enemiga, los demás –afortunadamente– no se percataban de aquellos detalles.

— ¿Ah sí? —Draco había decidido seguirle la corriente y esperar la oportunidad para cortar lo que sea que él estuviera por decirle.

—No comprendo tus motivos para odiarme —le había dicho—. Yo no te he hecho nada malo.

Draco se detuvo, justo en medio del pasillo hacia la biblioteca, aún seguían solos.

—Solo acéptalo —había murmurado un poco alto y contrariado, pero se recuperó y pensó en agregar frases seguras, practicadas y perfeccionadas con el tiempo—. Además, es el destino no escrito, no, en realidad es una regla tacita que Slytherin odie a Gryffindor, no es nada de que sentirse extrañado.

Harry, quién se había detenido, también parpadeó un par de veces y luego empezó a reír con ganas, como si hubiera sido una respuesta sumamente graciosa.

— ¿D-D-De que te ríes? —preguntó Draco confundido—. ¡No te dije nada gracioso!

Harry se detuvo y lo miró divertido.

—Es completamente absurdo que no me hables solo porque es "una regla tácita" entre casas, ¡por favor!, he tratado con gente de todas las casas y aunque los Slytherin no sean muy agradables, no entiendo tú actitud en muchas cosas —Harry sonrió ampliamente y agregó—. En mi opinión, o tienes un problema personal conmigo del cual no estoy al tanto o eres una especie de idiota. Disculpa el insulto, pero no puedo creer que ese sea tu motivo, dame algo mejor, más serio y podremos resolverlo o aceptarlo.

Draco abrió la boca para replicar con alguna otra frase ácida y prediseñada que finiquitara la conversación, pero, ¿qué podía decir?, ¿que estaba fingiendo cada vez que lo insultaba?, ¿qué su problema en realidad era un herencia familiar?, claro que no podía hacer eso, aunque deseaba mucho soltar todas aquellas cosas de una buena vez.

—Mira —Harry volvió a hablar viendo que Draco se había quedado pasmado—, puede que estemos en malos términos porque tus padres y los míos al parecer no se llevan bien y puede que nosotros debamos actuar como ellos —se encogió los hombros—, eso lo entiendo, pero no puedo aceptar el mismo trato para las personas que me rodean solo porque tu odio se expande de mi a los demás.

De pronto el joven Slytherin tuvo una especie de epifanía en la que se vio confiando en Harry, fue extraño e inquietante lo que sintió en ese momento, como si de pronto el alivio a sus pesares estuviera justo ante sus ojos, ese chico de tez un poco más oscura podía ser un verdadero amigo, alguien que fiel con el que podía contar. Pero así como vino la epifanía, se fue y cayó en cuenta de que no podía permitirse ser amigo de Harry Potter, aunque la sonrisa de este iluminara un poco su oscuridad. Negó con la cabeza y se quitó todas esas extrañas ideas.

—No voy a negociar mi comportamiento solo porque me hayas enfrentado. No me das miedo...

—No estoy intentado darte miedo, de hecho quiero resolverlo —interrumpió Harry acercándose con la mano extendida—. Intentemos una amistad o por lo menos ser compañeros cordiales.

Draco se le quedó mirando a la mano horrorizado y emocionado a la vez, una ambivalencia a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—N-no... —su voz iba a empezar a temblar si seguía hablando, así que cerró la boca y contra todo pronóstico le estrechó la mano a Harry Potter, sellando un pacto de amistad.

Fue así como Draco permitió hacer una rendija en su armadura de autodefensa y ser amigo de Harry. Obviamente ese mismo día Draco puso condiciones a su amistad, asegurándole que era mucho más cómodo para él si seguía fingiendo odiarlo y prometiéndole que sería menos grave con sus amigos, ese día se tardaron un montón en la biblioteca y la profesora McGonagall los regañó por ello, pero no les importó, ahora tenía algo más importante.

Ahora Draco se encontraba mirando a Harry Potter en su cama, profundamente dormido y en paz. El cómo llegaron a ese punto también había sido una historia extraña, porque los dos años siguientes a ese encuentro habían tenido una amistad tras bambalinas, donde se reunían en salones desocupados para hablar, a veces hacían las tareas de posiones juntos y se reían de las tonterías del otro. No fue difícil para Draco agarrarle cariño a Harry, de hecho empezó a sentir nervios a medida de que iban teniendo más encuentros.

A veces los dos estaban justos sin decirse nada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin tener la necesidad de expresarlo en palabras, al joven Slytherin le gustaban esos momentos, ya que podía observar lo que hacía Harry y maravillarse de lo afortunado que era de disfrutar de una persona como él

Un día Harry reposaba sobre una mesa en un salón, ya que estaba cansado por un entrenamiento riguroso de su equipo de Quidditch, mientras que Draco leía sobre historia de la magia para matar el rato, pero en ese momento, mirando a Harry con los ojos cerrados, sin lentes, y expresión de profunda calma, le había hecho tener unas ganas de besarlo, hasta se había acercado casi automáticamente para hacerlo, pero Harry había abierto los ojos y se había alejado de él.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —Harry había preguntado, mientras volvía a colocarse los lentes, que habían estado a su lado en la mesa, para ver al rubio mejor.

—Y-yo...te iba a despertar.

— ¿Tan cerca? —Harry parecía confundido, no furioso. Draco se había relajado por ese detalle.

—Si...

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a besarme —El joven Gryffindor había sonreído y negado con la cabeza.

Draco había intentado reír sarcásticamente pero había fallado, saliéndole una risa nerviosa en su lugar. Una de las cosas de las que se había dado cuenta fue que al estar más tiempo estaba con Harry a solas, mucho más fácil se le hacía dejar su fachada y sentirse cómodo un su propia piel. Es decir, ahora se le hacía difícil mentirle a esos ojos verdes llenos de vitalidad, mientras que Harry se le había vuelto fácil ver cuando este intentaba ocultarle algo.

Harry había levantado una ceja, su sonrisa se había ido.

— ¿Intentabas besarme?

Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin saber que decir, no podía negarlo, no quería negarlo. Desde hacía un tiempo se había estado guardando las ganas de dar un paso prohibido y aunque odiaba la idea de que ese atrevimiento dañara las cosas entre los dos, no podía quitarse de la cabeza todos los detalles que apreciaba de él y mucho menos la idea de que si era correspondido sería el joven más feliz del mundo.

En otras palabras, Draco estaba cansado de dejar pasar las oportunidades y de que siempre colocara a su familia y sus preocupaciones primero que su felicidad. No quería ser una serpiente dócil, quería salir de esa zona de confort, o por lo menos, quería ser libre en ese pequeño espacio que tenían entre los dos. Si sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, intentaría superarlo o maquillarlo con otra fachada, no es cómo si no estuviera acostumbrado.

—Sí.

La expresión seria de Harry se mantuvo por los segundos más largos de la vida del joven Malfoy y de pronto se había levantado. Draco había creído que iba a salir corriendo, pero se impresionó al ver que en vez de eso se había acercado hasta él, lo había agarrado por la cintura y le había propinado un beso en los labios, dulce, sin prisas. Draco no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de subir sus manos, tocando en el camino la espalda del chico hasta el cabello siempre despeinado de Harry. También había intentado atraerlo más cerca, profundizar el beso, pero Harry se alejó.

—Vamos con calma, Malfoy —dijo colocando su frente contra la de Draco—. Quiero disfrutar esta primera vez, no sabes desde cuando...

El corazón del rubio se aceleró mucho ante eso y lo había interrumpido, feliz por esa confirmación de algo que había parecido tanto posible como imposible en su mente ambivalente.

—Yo también he querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo —había dicho Draco, sonriendo—, pero yo quiero disfrutarlo de prisa, Potter.

Harry volteó los ojos y luego de un suspiro resignado, volvió a besar al rubio Slytherin, esta vez con fuerza e excitación incluida.

Draco volvió a mirar a Harry a su izquierda después de recordar ese primer beso y pensó que todos los que ahora se daban tenían el mismo efecto que aquel, como si todo lo malo del mundo se fuera y solo quedaran ellos dos.

—Mmm —Harry se había levantado y ahora se estiraba en la colcha, estaba acostado boca abajo con la cabeza mirando hacia la izquierda, por lo que no podía ver a Draco, pero no hacía falta, porque estiro un brazo hacía el lado derecho de la cama y se encontró con el pecho de este—. Aquí estás.

— ¿Dónde más estaría, Potter?

—A veces vas a ducharte y me dejas aquí solo —se quejó todavía sin darse la vuelta—. ¿Sabes lo terrorífico que es estar en estas mazmorras?

—Tienes una jodida capa de invisibilidad —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—, y eres un idiota.

—Tú amas a este idiota —murmuró Harry y Draco pudo imaginar que estaba sonriendo—. No te resistas.

Se volteó, si, estaba sonriendo. Sin sus lentes se veía muy diferente, pero Draco estaba acostumbrado a verlo por las mañana, por lo que no le restó mucha atención a ese detalle, más allá de apreciar lo hermoso que era tenerlo allí con él. Harry volvió a abrazar a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estás meloso esta mañana —Draco se acomodó para quedar enfrente de Harry—. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Harry también se acomodó mientras hacia una cara pícara.

—Es nuestro día libre y tus amigos no están en la habitación —dijo emocionado.

—Y eso significa...

—...que podemos quedarnos acostados un rato más y no tengo que salir corriendo e inventar excusas por mi retraso a las clases, ya creo que Hermione... —Draco se tensó y Harry lo percibió, por lo que agregó—. No sabe nada y te puedo asegurar de que si ella se entera nunca diría ni una sola palabra al respecto más que para regañarme por ser tan descuidado para que ella se diera cuenta.

Draco se relajó un poco, pero Harry sabía que había cometido un error en haber hecho ese comentario. Harry sabía que la única persona que tenía indicios de algo era aquella chica antipática con la que se la pasaba, Pansy, pero Draco le había asegurado un millón de veces que ella no se atrevería a meterse en sus asuntos porque no quería tenerlo de enemigo y porque su familia necesitaba de la suya para asegurarse un buen estatus ante el Ministerio de Magia.

—No te preocupes —le volvió a asegurar, por si a la moscas—. No dejaré que ella se entere, por favor, disfrutemos nuestro día libre.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se encendieron con ternura y Draco no pudo resistirse, suspiró y dijo:

—Esta vez quiero todo el control.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Siempre tienes el control, Malfoy.

Draco llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su amante.

—Eso nunca te ha molestado —susurró.

Los ojos verdes del Gryffindor brillaron de excitación.

—Jamás.

Los días del quinto año de Hogwarts pasaron extremadamente rápidos y Draco se impresionó como en una cerrar y abrir de ojos ya estaba a pocos días de las vacaciones de invierno.

—Mis padres van a hacer un viaje para Francia ese año —dijo Harry un día, como cualquier otro, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos los alumnos estaban en clase a esa hora, pero Draco tenía ese hueco libre porque la profesora Mcgonagall tuvo que asistir a una reunión de emergencia con el director y Harry no quiso entrar a clase de pociones con Snape –esos dos se odiaban a muerte– mientras que Draco le tenía cierta estima, aunque no podía ser de otro modo, era su padrino—. ¡Sirius también viene con nosotros! —se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo dijo—. También están planeando que no solo seamos los Potter, sino que Remus, Tonks... —Harry siguió hablando.

Draco se desvió un momento, pensando en lo extraño que todavía le resultaba que Harry y él tuvieran parientes conocidos, por ejemplo, Tonks era su prima materna y Sirius era su primo segundo, ya que el apellido de soltera de su madre era _Black_ , no es que estuviera unido por sangre a Harry, no, pero sin duda tenían lazos comunes en el gran árbol genealógico de los sangre pura. A pesar de eso esa familia que tenía por cuestiones genéticas eran más de Harry que del propio Draco, porque su familia odiaba profundamente a Tonks, hija de una traicionera de la sangre quién además se había casado con un pobre hombre lobo, y ni podías nombrarle a Sirius, quién se había ido de casa y había quemado en el proceso su propia rama en árbol genealógico en la casa de sus padres cuando todavía era un adolescente.

A veces Draco olvidaba toda esa pelea de sangre cuando estaba en Hogwarts, porque no importaba si eras hijo de muggles, hombre lobos, un traicionero de la sangre, etc., la escuela de magia aceptaba a todas las personas que les hubiera llegado una carta de aceptación y eso era admirable, aunque Draco, para sostener su fachada, había herido a muchas personas al llamarles despectivamente por cualquier término que no fuera "sangre pura". Esto último lo hizo pensar en su familia, obsesionada por la pureza de la magia, que haría exactamente lo mismo que todos las vacaciones de invierno: planear una fiesta con gente políticamente bien establecida en el ministerio y obligarlo a sonreír, ser amable y mostrarse digno de su estatus.

Odiaba profundamente ser una pieza en ese juego de ajedrez mágico.

— ¿Draco? —Harry se había dado cuenta de que su novio no le estaba prestando atención—. ¿Estás bien?

Draco parpadeó y miró hacia el cabello despeinado de Harry, claro que estaba bien.

—Por supuesto, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que eres al irte de viaje —suspiró y se hundió más en el mueble—. Ya sabes cómo son mis padres, aprovecharan cualquier oportunidad para darse notar y eso significa que yo tengo que estar con ellos en su juego político.

—Y yo aquí restregándote mis planes —Harry se mordió el labio, apenado—. Disculpa.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes nada que de disculparte —susurró y luego tuvo una idea para animar el ambiente—. Cambiando el tema, como sabes, me han hecho prefecto este año así que tengo acceso al baño especialmente reservado para ellos. Ya he estado allí un par de veces y el ambiente es mayormente solitario, podemos ir los dos.

Harry asintió, aliviado de que Draco no fuera ese chico que pretendía ser en público. Algunas veces el joven Potter lo detallaba en busca de indicios maliciosos como los que su familia expresaba, pero nunca lograba conseguir ninguna cuando estaban solos, por lo que siempre se terminaba convenciendo de lo buena que era la armadura con la que se vestía Draco y también se repetía una y otra vez lo horrible que eran los Malfoy por obligar a su hijo a cargar con ello solo por cuestiones superficiales.

—De igual forma podemos disfrutar lo que queda de tu hora libre —susurró Harry, quitando todas los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Se acercó y se montó encima del regazo de Draco—. Fred y George infiltraron un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y todavía siento el sabor en la boca —Harry posó levemente los labios en los de Draco, jugando con la tensión del momento. Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a ese juego previo que hacía su novio, pero eso no quería decir que no le emocionara cada vez— ¿Puedes sentir el sabor del alcohol en mis labios? —murmuró Harry después de darle un beso más pronunciado.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No seas ridículo, Potter, la Cerveza de mantequilla no tiene alcohol —no pudo evitar burlarse.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le propinó un golpe suave en la cabeza a Draco.

—Siempre arruinas una buena sesión de besos, Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy había sido un gran padre para Draco durante su infancia, lo había consentido de todas las maneras posibles, siempre jugaba con él y hasta le permitía entrar a su despacho.

Draco amaba a su padre, lo admiraba y respectaba profundamente, pero cuando hubo cumplido los diez años, el ambiente entre padre e hijo cambió, Lucius se volvió más frío y directo con Draco, hasta el punto en que tenían conversaciones, o más bien sermones, sobre lo importancia de la sangre pura, del estatus social, del qué dirán si se hace esto o lo otro. Draco no entendía el porqué de ese ataque contra los otros integrantes del mundo mágico y por alguna razón tampoco quería aceptarlo, pero ¿cómo le podías negar eso a un padre que te ha dado todo?

Lucius, a pesar de sus arranques contra las personas nacidas de Muggles y los sangre pura que se casaban con Muggles, seguía siendo un hombre con el que podía sentarse hablar, comentar sobre sus aventuras y también sobre las cosas que estuvieran pasando por su vida, sí, a veces podía ser seco y de pocas palabras, pero así había sido durante toda su vida, Draco no podía cambiarlo.

—Hola, padre —lo saludó dejando la bolsa con sus cosas en el suelo del comedor.

—Draco, que bueno que llegas —dijo este con una sonrisa precavida—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?

—Agotador, como siempre.

—Yo también odiaba estar tanto tiempo en ese tren, espero hayas tenido un lugar cómodo donde sentarse —Draco lo tuvo, por supuesto, su padre se encargaba de esos detalles, ya que solo requerían un poco de dinero por aquí o por allá, de todos modos pasó todo el viaje hablando con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy sobre el Quidditch y los partidos que han tenido contra Gryffindor, su gran enemigo. Esa también era una de las pocas cosas que más fácil le resultaba a Draco fingir, porque ya que era un chico competitivo, que su novio estuviera en la misma posición que él pero en el lado contrario, no le incomodaba, daría todo en el campo y eso era lo que hacía cada vez.

—Claro, siempre consigo el lugar indicado para sentarme, ¿mi madre está en casa?

Narcisa Malfoy era la personificación de la dulzura y la lealtad, no le había levantado nunca la mano a Draco y el chico dudaba que lo hiciera en la actualidad, de hecho, ninguno de los dos le habían pegado, lo trataban como un príncipe y Draco estaba agradecido, pero una parte de él también pensaba que si fuera de otro modo, le fuera más fácil ser como es en realidad y no como debería ser por miedo a decepcionar ese lazo incondicional de sus padres.

—Sí, está arriba, le duele un poco la cabeza, por lo que se fue a descansar un rato —su padre se levantó y se acercó hasta él—. Deberías descansar tú también —le dijo agarrándolo de los hombros—, yo iré a mi despacho para escribir unas cartas. Intenta no despertar a tu madre si la encuentras dormida —Lucius se levantó de su asiento en la cabecera del comedor, caminó hacia su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Es un gusto tenerte en casa, así sea por un periodo breve. Hay comida en la cocina, por si tienes hambre.

Dicho eso, se fue con su caminar naturalmente elegante. Draco dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. En el camino hasta la mansión Malfoy se había sentido extrañamente agitado y un veneno, el de los secretos, estaba esparciéndosele por sus venas a la rapidez de la luz. Draco era bueno ocultando los secretos de su familia, podría decirse que tenía un título para ello, pero llevaba tiempo ocultando su relación con Harry y eso le pesaba el pecho cada vez más, en cada reunión que planeaban sus padres, en cada situación en la que se veía obligado a decir su opinión sobre la familia Potter.

Draco se agachó para recoger sus cosas de nuevo y llevarlas al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones. En su recorrido por el pasillo hacía su habitación se fijó en la nueva decoración que había en la paredes, había pinturas del joven Slytherin montado en una escoba en el campo de Quidditch con el uniforme de su casa y también había pinturas de él, una de una versión infantil de él y otra adolescente, ambos cuadros tenían algo en común: el persona principal estaba sentado en un ornamentado trono.

Draco sabía que los Malfoy honraban a sus miembros con cuadros, era una tradición familiar muy antigua y que sus padres hayan armado un pequeño museo de la fama para él, era de gran honor, más que eso, era de extrema importancia para su futuro: le daba un camino a seguir.

El chico dejó caer sus cosas con un sonido seco en medio del pasillo, estaba atónito por todo aquello.

— ¿Draco, eres tú? —la voz de su madre venía de la habitación más cercana a él—. Acércate, no me siento muy bien.

El aludido maldijo en voz baja, se había olvidado de su madre y había hecho el ruido que seguramente la despertó.

—Ya voy —articuló agarrando de nuevo sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres.

Narcisa estaba acostaba justo en el medio de la cama, tenía las sabanas en el regazo y estaba sentada con la espalda pegada al copete de la cama, su cabello, que usualmente siempre estaba recogido en una coleta alta, yacía suelto y dividido en dos sobre sus hombros. El cabello de su madre siempre le había parecido extraño a Draco, porque era una mezcla de la familia Black, negro azabache en la raíces y flequillo , y la familia Malfoy, amarillo casi platinado en lo demás.

— ¿Ya creciste tanto que no quiere venir a darle un beso a tu madre? —dijo, haciéndole gestos para que se acercara—. Ven y dame amor.

Draco se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para besar a su madre en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Oh, ya sabes, la jaqueca usual por la planificación de las reuniones de invierno.

Draco intentó no expresar molestia por ese detalle.

—Claro y... ¿Cuándo es la primera?

—Mañana.

 _Mañana_. Al parecer Draco no iba a tener ni siquiera un día de descanso en sus vacaciones de invierno, mientras que Harry la pasaba de maravilla con su familia feliz. A veces Draco seguía sintiendo envidia de la felicidad de su novio, quién tenía una vida perfecta: sus padres estaban bien posicionados y no le obligaban a nada, tenía amigos leales y él podía ser amigables con todo...Draco negó con la cabeza para quitar esas ideas de su cabeza que, como todo en su vida, no se podía permitir.

Después de hablar un rato con su madre sobre cómo debía comportarse para la tertulia del día siguiente, se fue a sus cuartos arrastrando los pies por el pasillo con esos cuadros terroríficos sobre él, se lanzó en la cama y se lamentó por tener la vida que tenía

Las cosas en la primera reunión en la casa de sus padres no fue tan mal como lo había pensado, la mayoría de las caras eran conocidas y eso hizo sentir a Draco mucho más cómodo que de costumbre, tanto que Draco sitió que había otro ambiente en la mansión Malfoy. Lucius y Narcisa estaban sonrientes y presumían de su hijo de todas las maneras posibles, estaban orgullosos de que él fuera prefecto y que también tuviera un puesto de buscador en el Quidditch. Todos lo habían saludado y palmeado la espalda, haciéndolo sentir un poco especial.

—Tienes a un buen chico, Lucius —había dicho uno de los Aurores importantes del Ministerio de Magia.

Lucius dejó mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces ya has conocido al hijo de los Potter, Harry.

Draco se tensó al oír el nombre. Desde que él se había hecho amigo de Harry –y después habían concretado una relación– se hacía cada vez más difícil hacerse el indiferente cuando alguien hacia una mención sobre él o su familia.

—Es un joven descarrillado y sus padres no saben todo el mal que le provocan —el Auror había hecho un gesto, dando a entender que el tema era un caso perdido—. No es como tú muchacho —miró a Draco y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de este—, quién sabe y respeta su linaje.

—Los Potter no son gente que sea consciente de eso —Lucius había dejado salir una carcajada—, pensé que todos estaban al tanto

Draco se había sentido confiando antes de aquella conversación, hasta había pensado que con el éxito de esa tertulia sería buena idea ser sinceros con sus padres y contarles que estaba enamorado de un hombre, sangre pura –para que no entraran más en pánico– y que esta persona era Harry Potter, pero ahora ese filtro de felicidad se había desvanecido, dejando solo el eco de lo que podría haber sido.

—Quería decirles lo mucho que me alegra estar en casa —dijo cuándo todo el mundo se hubo ido y solo para llenar el hueco de lo que hubiera querido decir. Su corazón se quebró en millones de pedazos—. Soy afortunado de tenerlos como padres.

Narcisa hizo un chillido y fue hasta su hijo.

—Te amamos mucho—susurró—. Nosotros somos los afortunados de tenerte, nos enorgulleces—lo abrazó más fuerte.

Lucuis también se levantó y caminó hasta ellos, uniéndose al abrazo.

—Tenemos un hijo inteligente que sabe cuál es su puesto en el mundo mágico.

Si antes su corazón estaba roto en fragmentos palpitantes, con esa oración dichos fragmentos se habían marchitado.

CAPITULO DOS

THE THORNS

Durante el resto de las vacaciones de invierno Draco se sintió perdido, como si le hubiera quitado algo de valor, y eso era, le habían quitado su libertad. Él sabía que estaba mal enamorarse de un Potter, sabía que su familia lo odiaría si se enteraba –con solo pensarlo se horrorizaba– pero también estaba consciente de que tener una relación a escondidas era mucho más atemorizante que excitante y que corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

¿Lo peor de vivir un amor como aquél? que Draco no pudiera dormir tranquilo, pensando que alguno de sus compañeros iba a ir hasta su cama, rodar la cortinas y verlos abrazados a él y a Harry bajo la sabanas. Cada noche procuraba hacer los hechizos de protección y sonoridad alrededor de su cama y murmuraba una y otra vez que estaba a salvo, que nadie podía contra esos hechizos, que nadie se daría cuenta de que dos personas se estaban amando en ese lugar, ¡nadie!, absolutamente nadie podría enterarse. Pero, aunque ese mantra religioso consigo mismo lo calmaba de tener un ataque de pánico, no era hasta que Harry tocaba sus labios o, bueno, cualquier parte de su cuerpo, que él lograba opacar los pensamientos. El joven Gryffindor parecía arrancarle las preocupaciones de su piel, naturalmente, como si hubiera sido criado especialmente para ello.

Sin embargo, llegó un día, tres meses después de las vacaciones de invierno, en el cual Draco no pudo resistir más la psicosis que se estaba esparciendo como veneno por todo su cuerpo. Harry y él estaban en el baño de los prefectos, habían estado jugando y se habían asegurado de que nadie pudiera verlos.

—Harry... —había empezado a decir—, tenemos que hablar.

Harry se rió por la frase cliché, pero al ver la expresión seria de Draco se preocupó.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—En realidad no, las cosas no están bien...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—He estado pensando... —Draco le explicó todo lo que estaba pasando, omitiendo, por supuesto, todo lo que su familia le había hecho sentir en la mansión Malfoy—. Entonces...creo que es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí, no puedo seguir esta carga, ¿tú sí?

Harry se había quedado callado y serio durante toda la verborrea de Draco, pero ahora su expresión era de extrema tristeza, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

— ¿Has estado pensado todo eso desde cuándo? —preguntó, su ceño estaba fruncido.

Draco se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Se sentía aliviado de haber soltado todas sus preocupaciones, pero completamente idiota por estar pensando en terminar con algo que lo hacía sentir feliz y estable. Pero para él era comprensible haber tomado esa decisión, porque no podía seguir cargando con todo aquello, a veces el chico pensaba que era demasiado joven para sentir tanto miedo de perder un amor cuando es de un saber universal que los amores van y vienen, pero inmediatamente borraba ese doloroso pensamiento, porque ninguna persona que haya sentido lo que Harry y él sentían al estar juntos, podía afirmar que sería fácil terminarlo o incluso plantearse hacerlo.

—Después de las vacaciones de Invierno —respondió.

Harry asintió y se levantó del sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, caminó un par de veces de un lado a otro enfrente de Draco. Este empezó a sentirse aún más idiota.

—Has estado tres meses pensando en terminarme...

—No, yo...

Harry lo señaló y le hizo dar a entender que no lo interrumpiera, que ya su turno había pasado.

—Estuviste tres meses pensando en que nuestra relación era un error o peor, un peso insoportable de cargar —Harry lo estaba mirando, sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos—. No puedo creer en todo lo que te has estado haciendo —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Te guardaste estos pensamientos para ti cuando tenías que compartirlos —Ahora lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—.Te llenaste de miedo cuando no debías hacerlo. Draco... —se acercó y le tocó la mejilla, el rubio platinado cerró los ojos—... Por favor, no te hagas esto, no lo hagas más.

Por un momento Draco pensó que Harry estaba aceptando el rompimiento y se sintió herido, él se lo había buscado, claro, se supone que la intención de aquella conversación era acabar las cosas de la manera menos dolora posible, pero Draco era consciente de que los dos habían pasado casi dos años en una relación que ahora parecía no llevar a ninguna parte y que, cómo Harry había dicho, era un peso insoportable de cargar.

—Disculpa por haberte arrastrado a esto —dijo el joven Slytherin abriendo los ojos, dejándole ver a Harry que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar—. Sabía que entenderías.

Harry alejó su mano de la mejilla de Draco bruscamente.

— ¿En serio crees que estoy aceptando que rompas conmigo? —Preguntó ofendido y con la voz rota—. A veces de verdad pienso que te pasas de idiota.

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido. Harry bufó fuertemente.

—No voy a dejarte ni aunque me apuñales —le dijo luego de un silencio, su voz había vuelto a su tono firme—. Tus problemas giran en torno a cosas que podemos arreglar como _pareja_ —señaló a Draco y luego hacía sí mismo—. Lo que intentaba decir antes era que no podía creer que te hayas estado torturando, pensando que en estábamos en peligros de la gente, cuando llevamos en esto tanto tiempo que podemos ocultar nuestros asuntos hasta con los ojos cerrados, ¡serás iluso!

Harry parecía furioso aunque una mirada a sus ojos verdes le dio a entender a Draco que lo que estaba era profundamente herido. Draco quiso decir algo para defenderse, pero ya Harry había vuelto a hablar.

—Te amo, Malfoy, como nunca amé a nadie en mi vida, ¿y tú piensas que acabaras con eso así de la nada? —dijo con su tono bajo y añadió: —Dime que no me amas y me iré, pero dime que amas y me quedo, porque yo sigo amándote y creo que siempre lo haré.

Draco siempre se ha sentido mal por su situación y que ahora una persona que era importante estuviera ahora enterado de todo lo que le preocupaba y de cada uno de los pensamientos crueles que había tenido en contra de sí mismo, era un paso importante que se sintió como si Harry hubiera agarrado todos esos fragmentos marchitos de su corazón y los hubiera abrazado contra su pecho. Le ofrecía una oportunidad para lograrlo.

—Yo también te amo, Potter.

Luego de aquella conversación, cada momento que tenían libre los dos, Harry aprovechaba la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Draco que lo amaba y eso significaba que en la mayoría de los casos tenían sexo en cada parte del castillo en el que estaban seguros de que nadie los iba a descubrir. Además, para sorpresa del joven Slytherin, ni una sola vez volvió a pensar en las consecuencias de que fueran a ser descubiertos. Draco y Harry ahora eran un equipo contra las adversidades y los dos se sentían bien sabiendo que contaban con el otro para cualquier cosa.

Dos meses pasaron sin ninguna novedad, hasta que un día Dumbledore comunicó a todo el colegio de Magia que iban a ser lo anfitriones de un baile importante. Todas las casas celebraron por esa novedad, puesto que significaba que iban a tener algunos días libres y flexibilidad en algunas materias para los preparativos. Sin embargo Draco, el mismo día del evento, no lo miró desde una perspectiva positiva.

— ¿En serio tenemos que ir a esa fiesta? —Draco hizo un puchero y miró a Harry a través del espejo, este estaba atrás de él.

—Es obligatorio ir —Harry puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco y los sobó—. Además, será divertido.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se volteó, dándole la espalda al espejo.

—Es divertido para ti —el chico rubio suspiró—. Yo tengo que fingir...

Harry se acercó a su novio y lo interrumpió con un beso, para luego separarse y decir:

—Estaré allí para ti, no dejaré que nadie te haga sentir de otra manera. Aléjate de las personas a las que por costumbre tienes que lastimar y limítate, por lo menos en esta fiesta, a tus amigos de casa.

—Lo haces ver tan fácil, Potter —susurró Draco, apartándose.

Draco sabía que Harry no se iba a rendir tan fácil, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando este se volvió a acercar, le agarró la mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Sé que no tengo la menor idea de cómo se siente estar en tu posición, pero estamos en una _relación_ y lo vamos a arreglar, solo intenta resistir por mí. Luego de que seamos mayores ante los ojos del ministerio, podemos irnos —llevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios y los besó, pactándola siguiente promesa—. Jamás volverás a sentirte de esta manera.

Draco suspiró. Ya habían hablado un par de veces acerca de las cosas que harían cuando se graduaran, así que no era sorpresa que Harry lo sacara a relucir con una sonrisa de esperanza.

—Siempre dices las cosas correctas. Te odio —dijo el joven Slytherin sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—No, me amas —volvió a besar sus manos entrelazadas y las bajó—. Es hora de que me vaya de tu cuarto —Harry agarró su capa de invisibilidad de la cama de Draco—. A veces siento que mi cama en la torre Gryffindor es simplemente simbólica.

Draco dejó salir una carcajada por el comentario y Harry sonriendo también, se puso la capa y salió de la habitación.

La fiesta fue en el comedor, habían quitado las mesas y decorado todo con tonalidades de beige y naranja claro. El cielo del comedor estaba encantado para que se viera como un ocaso perenne y le daba un toque otoñal, aun cuando no estaban en esa época del año

Draco miro alrededor, en busca de las caras conocidas. Vio que Hermione había ido con Ron al baile, por lo que se sintió bien por ellos. Por otra parte, Pansy lo había invitado a él al baile y por cortesía no pudo rechazarla, además, se iba a ver raro que Harry si llevara a Ginny, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, y él no fuera con nadie. Un Malfoy no podía ser protagonista de una soledad tan descarada, como de la que eran, por ejemplo, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes habían llegado sin pareja y no se separaban de la mesa de postres.

La fiesta era normal y corriente, los profesores estaban todos a un lado en una mesa especial, había un grupo de música y los alumnos bailaban con entusiasmo. La diferencia de esa fiesta sobre todas las demás es que justamente en la mitad de esta aparecieron los padres de Draco, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, sonrientes, vestidos de gala y agarrados de la mano.

Draco hizo un ruido con la garganta a penas los vio. ¿Qué hacían sus padres aquí?

—Esos... ¿no son tus padres? —preguntó Pansy, justo cuando una ola de murmullos recorría el lugar y la música se aplacaba para que el director de Hogwarts diera una explicación.

—Alumnos —dijo de introducción, como siempre—, los Malfoy nos honran con su presencia en esta oportunidad y quieren decirles unas palabras.

Los padres de Draco fueron caminando hacia el centro y al fondo, donde estaban los músicos.

—Espero se estén divirtiendo —empezó Narcisa—. La familia Malfoy es la culpable de que ustedes estén aquí hoy —murmuros y risas nerviosas se oyeron por parte de los alumnos.

Draco frunció el ceño. " _Esto no está bien"_ pensó.

—Quisimos darles un descanso del estrés que ha supuesto este año escolar —siguió Lucius—. Así que decidimos darles un pequeño respiro y espero lo disfruten. Pasaremos a hablar con algunos de ustedes, para ver como la han estado pasando. ¡Qué siga la fiesta!

" _Esto está mal de todas las maneras posibles"_ volvió a pensar. Para Draco sola había una explicación: los Malfoy eran queridos por algunas familias y los hijos de estas familias iban a Hogwarts, por los que Draco entendió de inmediato que la fiesta era una estrategia política, pero más le impresionaba era que Dumbledore lo haya permitido, no era fiel seguidor del trabajo de sus padres y ahora estaba allí, permitiendo que todo aquello pasara.

Sus padres se fueron hacia un lado y los músicos volvieron a tocar, esta vez una canción feliz, movida. Draco se sintió confundido y herido de que sus padres no le hubieran dicho nada, al menos para estar preparado para aquella ostentosa introducción.

—No me habías dicho que tus padres estaban detrás de esto —dijo Pansy, trayéndolo de vuelta a al realidad.

—Yo tampoco sabía —logró responder, secamente.

Pansy asintió, aceptando la respuesta y Draco agradeció el gesto, ya que le dio oportunidad de buscar a Harry con la mirada y encontrarlo en la mesa de bebidas, observándolo de reojo.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó a su compañera, buscando excusas para dirigirse hacia la mesa de bebidas y poder intercambiar algunas frases con Harry sobre lo extraño de los Malfoy estuviera detrás de todo aquello. Sin embargo Draco sabía de qué en principio era una mala idea, no podía quitarse la sensación de necesidad que sentía de escuchar de los labios de su amado que todo iba a estar bien, que solo tenía que respirar y lidiar con todo, como siempre hacía.

—Sí, claro —respondió Pansy, dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión.

Draco asintió y se fue de su lado. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que ella tenía sospechas sobre su sexualidad o por su interés hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero después de que ese velo de inocencia se cayera de la cara de Draco, pudo ver que las intenciones de Pansy al preguntar y observarlo tanto eran por razones románticas y no de otro tipo.

Harry estaba sirviéndose un poco de ponche en un vaso cuando Draco llegó hasta él, este ya se había cerciorado de que sus padres estaban distraídos hablando a unos grupos de alumnos de distancia y que solo estaba los dos en la mesa.

—Estoy nervioso, mis padres aparecieron de la nada —susurró despaldas a las personas del salón. Aprovechó para agarrar un vaso y servirse un poco de ponche.

Harry por su parte ya se había volteado y llevaba el vaso a su boca.

—Todo está perfecto, lo estás haciendo bien. No importa su presencia —aseguró tapando el movimiento de su boca con el vaso a medio camino hacia esta.

—Igualmente siento que algo anda mal.

Draco bajó su mano a la mesa después de servirse la bebida, quedando con la palma derecha sobre la mesa y la izquierda sosteniendo el vaso.

—Es solo una noche, de todos modos ellos fueron los que ayudaron a organizar el evento.

Draco frunció el ceño y arrugó la cara en expresión de desprecio. Su familia estaba sedienta de poder y harían todo lo que fuera para ganarse los puntos de las personas que fuera necesario, siempre y cuando, estas fueran de linaje puro.

—Ve y saca a bailar a Pansy, no me pondré celoso. —Harry se volteó un poco y puso su mano sobre la de Draco, fue un gesto inocente que termino rápido, ya que no estaban en el lugar indicado para permitírselos.

Draco se sintió de nuevo increíblemente bien, como si el toque del chico de ojos verdes detrás de aquellos anteojos redondos le traspasara la fuerza necesaria, pero cuando se volteó para ir a llevarle el ponche a Pansy, vio los ojos grises de su padre dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

Lucius se disculpó con quién estuviera hablando en ese momento, Narcisa no le prestó atención cuando se fue de su lado, ni que a donde se dirigía era hacía su único hijo. Por un momento Draco pensó que iban a ser partícipes de una pelea, pero su padre era demasiado inteligente para ello, no sacrificaría una fiesta de estatus, jamás.

El señor Malfoy no se dignó en mirar a Harry, solo agarró el brazo de Draco y le dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Draco asintió y lo siguió, con miedo de que él hubiera visto todo, que sabía todo. Sin embargo la mirada que le dirigió a Harry antes de seguir a su padre fue despreocupada, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, que solo iban a hablar, resolverlo de alguna manera.

Lucius lo dirigió por unos pasillos y escaleras, hasta que llegaron a un salón.

—Solo lo diré una vez —dijo entre dientes cuando los dos hubieron entrado—. ¿Tienes algo con Harry Potter?

" _Claro que nos había visto"_ confirmó para sí en esos segundos en los que estuvo en silencio, sintiendo como un corrientazo le pasaba por el cuerpo. Sin embargo, ese era el día que estaba esperando para poder decir toda la verdad, tal vez todo lo anterior acerca de su familia solo estuviera en su cabeza y su padre, de alguna manera, estaba en capacidad de entender lo que él había estado sintiendo.

—Yo...

Lucius no dejó que pudiera decir nada, para él los ojos de su hijo le habían dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —Le gritó Lucius dándole una bofetada—. Un niño asquerosamente idiota. De todas las personas de las que te pudiste enamorar, fuiste y te enamoraste nada más y nada menos que de nuestro enemigo —los ojos de Lucius estaban ardiendo, casi se podía ver la llama detrás de ellos—. NO PUEDO CREER EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO.

Lucius agarró a su hijo por los hombros y lo empujó hasta una de las paredes del salón

— ¡ERES UN DESPRECIABLE... —le dio un puñetazo que le dejó la nariz sangrando—.. ASQUEROSO...—le dio una bofetada—... NIÑO MALAGRADECIDO!

Draco no tuvo el valor para defenderse, era su padre a pesar de todo, así que simplemente le sostuvo la mirada y se concentró en no pensar en la sangre en su rostro y el dolor de los golpes.

—Después de todo lo que te he dado vas y metes la pata —Lucius suspiró y soltó a Draco, quien a su vez se dejó caer hasta el suelo con la espalda todavía en la pared—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que te ha estado manipulando?

Draco ahora lo veía desde abajo y el efecto de la pregunta fue mucho más fuerte desde esa perspectiva. Su padre estaba despeinado, su cara y su puño derecho enrojecidos por la furia.

—No entiendo... —intentó decir, pero tuvo que escupir la sangre que tenía en su boca

—Tú nunca entiendes nada, por eso eres tan estúpido —Lucius se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su hijo—. Los Potter han estado moviendo influencias en el ministerio desde hace algunos años, obviamente nosotros tenemos más amigos porque somos una familia que se preocupa por la pureza de la sangre y ellos... —negó con la cabeza—. En fin, por alguna razón que se escapa de nuestras manos ellos consiguieron una reunión con gente importante y lograron que James fuera el jefe de los Aurores, mientras que Lily consiguió un puesto favorecedor en el Departamento de cooperación Mágica Internacional... ¿tú novio no te ha estado diciendo sobre sus viajes?

Draco recordó cuando Harry le dijo sobre ir a Paris en las vacaciones de invierno y abrió los ojos como platos,

—Ah... ahora si caes en cuenta de que toda esa relación que crees tener es una maldita mentira. Los Potter han estado ganando terreno después de obtener esos puestos y mucho más cuando personas como Remus, Sirius... son más leña al fuego —Lucius arrugó la boca al decir los nombres, como si fueran veneno agrio en su lengua—. Pero nunca pudieron contra nosotros... —hizo una sonrisa sarcástica por un momento hasta que volvió a dejar su boca en una línea recta. Recordando lo que ahora sabía, agregó: —... hasta que te dejaste manipular por su asqueroso hijo, Harry.

Lucius se acercó de nuevo a Draco, lo agarró por el cuello y presionó.

— ¡ERES LO ÚNICO DEBIL EN NUESTRA DEFENSA CONTRA LAS PERSONAS DEL MINISTERIO Y TE DEJASTE MANIPULAR! —le gritó muy cerca de su cara—. ¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA CRIADO MEJOR!

Draco sintió que empezaba a faltarle el aire, su padre estaba presionando cada vez y aunque este hubiera empezado a derramar lágrimas con cada nueva palabra hiriente, no le importó.

—Espero esta conversación te deje algo en el cerebro —Lucius soltó a su hijo, quién aspiró aire, desesperado —, porque si es de otro modo y las personas se enteran de que yo te he hecho esto por tu relación con ese asqueroso cuatro ojos, él es el que estará en peligro, no tú.

Y de esa manera Lucius Malfoy se fue caminando fuera del salón mientras su hijo se aferraba a sus piernas intentando no romperse más de lo que se sentía.

Luego de unos minutos Draco se levantó del piso y se apresuró por el pasillo, buscando el camino hacia las mazmorras.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —susurró para así, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos—. Él...

De pronto cayó en cuenta de todas aquellas veces en las que Harry no quería hablar sobre sus padres o de que solo mencionara los países a los que iban a viajar a continuación. Como un balde de agua fría que se derramaba en su cabeza, todos aquellos detalles empezaron a pasarle rápidamente por sus ojos, todos aquellos besos que ahora parecían falsos, todas aquellas mentiras sobre un amor que podía llegar lejos cuando la única verdad era que estaba siendo utilizado por fines políticos, cómo todo en su maldita vida.

De repente Draco sintió ganas de vomitar, por lo que hizo un giro en un pasillo hacía los baños que recordaba estaban cerca. Todo el cuerpo le empezó a doler y al llegar al baño, en vez de irse a alguno de los cubículos, se fue directo a los lavamanos y se agarró fuertemente de los costados de este con las dos manos.

—Me han estado repitiendo constantemente que soy un idiota... —murmuró levantado su la cabeza para verse en el espejo, su cara estaba hinchada del lado derecho, había sangre rodando por su nariz y las ojeras de los últimos días no ayudaban con el panorama. Empezó a sollozar—... tal vez si he sido un idiota todo ese jodido tiempo.

Draco se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de darle un puñetazo.

 _ **Harry**_

Harry se había tensado cuando Lucius Malfoy se había acercado con los ojos en llamas y había agarrado a Draco por el brazo, con mucha fuerza de la necesaria y fue aún peor cuando con una sola mirada Draco le había dicho a Harry que las cosas iban a estar bien, que era solo una conversación, que seguramente él no los había visto. Pero el joven de ojos verdes sabía que si Lucius Malfoy había visto lo que él había hecho, las cosas estaban irremediablemente mal, solo Draco, fiel a su recuerdos de infancia, podía pensar lo contrario.

Con dificultad puro ver hacia donde los dos Malfoy se habían dirigido, por lo que no fue problema para Harry dejar pasar un rato para poder ir en busca de Draco. No fue antes porque Harry sabía que no podía meterse en una conversación familiar, aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo, tanto que le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en cómo su novio, ese mismo que sostenía con mucha energía la fachada de chico cruel y que además estaba escondiendo una relación prohibida, estuviera siendo maltratado por su padre a causa suya.

No era justo que él sea el chico que pague por algo que él había comenzado.

Cuando llegó al salón al que habían entrado Lucius y Draco, vio los asientos y mesas desordenados, pero no se alteró hasta que vio la sangre en el piso, gotas escarlatas que resumían lo que había pasado allí.

Harry salió corriendo del salón y agarró la vía por la que seguramente Draco había optado: hacia las mazmorras, donde pudiera ocultar sus golpes. Pero justo antes de hace un giro hacia la izquierda, escuchó unos sollozos que provenía del baño que había en ese pasillo.

Harry tragó saliva y se apresuró a ir, sin pensar que pudiera ser otra persona. Su mente solo media la magnitud de las heridas de Draco, tan graves que tuvo que ir a limpiárselas en el baño.

A penas presenció en la puerta del baño, presenció como Draco le daba un puñetazo al espejo frente al lavabo en que estaba.

— ¡DRACO! —gritó.

El aludido se volteó lentamente. Harry aguantó la respiración, Draco tenía heridas en la cara, le salía sangre por la nariz, sus ojos estaban rojizos y las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. Su corazón se encogió aún más al ver su puño derecho ensangrentado.

— ¿Qué... —intentó preguntar, pero el joven rubio no lo dejó.

Draco se abalanzó hacia él, lo agarró por el traje de gala y lo jamaqueó.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —exclamó mientras los dos se giraban, cambiando de posición— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!

Harry no entendía la explosión violenta de Draco, el chico nunca se había comportado así antes. Intentó zafarse, pero Draco era mucho más fuerte que él

— ¡Mi papá si nos vio! —dijo en explicación, por si no había quedado claro.

Draco sacó su varita de la parte interna de túnica y la posicionó en la garganta de Harry, este con un poco de esfuerzo se libró del agarre y con un movimiento de su mano tiro la varita del rubio al suelo. Harry aún en un estado de confusión también sacó su varita.

— Yo no quise que nos viera... —intentó excusarse, pero Draco había recuperado su varita rápidamente y le lazó un encantamiento de defensa que hizo que Harry fuera expulsado con extrema fuerza hacia atrás, chocando con los lavábamos del baño. El dolor que sintió Harry no se comparó con nada que hubiera sentido hasta ahora. Su cabeza se había pegado contra un lavabo y ahora sangraba desde su parte izquierda. La sangre le corría hasta su ojo, pero no tardó mucho en levantarse y exclamar:

— ¡Expelliarmus!

Draco lo esquivó y lanzó ese mismo hechizo en respuesta, pero Harry también logró esquivarlo. El intercambio de hechizos y encantamientos duró así unos momentos más hasta Harry, por un golpe de suerte, logró atinarle al rubio platino, enviando su varita hacia su mano y el cuerpo de Draco hacia atrás.

— ¡No entiendo esta pelea! —exclamó Harry, furioso y dolido más que físicamente—. Pensé que esto iba en serio...

— ¿A sí? —preguntó Draco que se estaba levantando de donde había caído con una expresión de puro odio—. No me hagas reír, Potter, los dos sabemos que lo único que querías hacer conmigo era un acto de manipulación magistral.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero este no obtuvo respuesta. Draco se lanzó velozmente contra él, haciendo que las varitas se le cayeran de la mano y rodaran por el suelo, no tan lejos. El joven Slytherin se subió sobre Harry y lo aprisionó agarrándole las muñecas con fuerza.

—Eres un asqueroso mentiroso de mierda—Draco parecía endemoniado por la furia—. Yo fui quién pensó que esto era serio...

— Lo es —logró decirle Harry, dejando de oponer resistencia y mirando a Draco de la manera más sincera posible. Pero este no le creyó y le lanzó un golpe que logró sacarle los lentes, los cuales se le rompieron al instante que tocaron el suelo.

Harry se quedó en shock por el golpe, pero gracias a un reflejo que tuvo antes de intentar protegerse contra el golpe, pudo sentir el principio de una varita que, no importaba si era de él o de Draco, estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano.

—No te atrevas a seguir mientendome... —el tono de Draco cambió y se quebró en la última palabra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Harry no las vio, primero por su falta de lentes y segundo, porque una vez la varita en su mano, no dudó utilizar el nuevo hechizo de defensa que había aprendido en el libro viejo con el que estaba actualmente estudiando posiciones.

Draco salió desprendido de Harry.

A continuación, después un momento de incertidumbre sobre el éxito del hechizo, Harry se levantó y con un poco de tanteo por el suelo localizó sus lentes rotos.

—Reparo —susurró señalando a sus lentes, que arreglaron al instante. Los agarró y se los colocó, volviendo a ver todo con claridad, tal vez con demasiada claridad.

El cuerpo de Draco yacía a pocos metros de él, con heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero una enorme en el pecho que lo atravesaba en diagonal.

— ¿Draco? —preguntó Harry sin poder creer lo que veía. La respuesta del rubio fue un gorgoteo y el joven Potter pudo ver que de la boca de Draco también salía sangre.

Horrorizado se acercó rápidamente hacia él y se lamentó por haber utilizado el hechizo sin pensar antes en las consecuencias. Pero es que tampoco podía seguir siendo maltratado por Draco que a su vez estaba hiriéndose a sí mismo. Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado con su padre, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de su amado y ahora estaba allí, en el piso, cubierto de sangre, por su culpa.

Harry puso una mano sobre la hemorragia de la herida grande en el pecho, aunque obviamente no podía parar el sangrado sólo con sus manos. Agarró su varita de nuevo con dedos temblorosos con temor de volver a hacerle daño e intentó, con todas sus ganas, recordar hechizos de sanación para heridas graves.

—Lo arruiné —susurró Harry, quién después de unos intento desesperados por ayudar a Draco se resignó a llorar desconsoladamente, ¿Y si llamaba a alguien cómo podía explicarle lo que estaban pasando?, lo que era aún peor que pensar sobre lo que ahora tenía que era preguntar cómo demonios podían haber llegado los dos a esa situación—. Draco... —Harry se acercó más a su pecho, estaba viendo borroso a causa de las lágrimas en sus lentes—. Discúlpame, oh, Draco... voy a buscar ayuda... yo...

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Harry levantó la cara, asustado. Frente él estaba Severus Snape, alto y con su nariz aguileña, quién se estaba agachando para evaluar a Draco.

—Y-yo... —intentó excusarse—. Draco... ayúdame.

Snape sacó su varita. Harry se estaba detallando todo lo que estaba haciendo el profesor, que a su vez era el padrino de Draco.

—Vulnera sanentur —Snape lo decía mientras pasaba su varita sobre las áreas afectadas.

La sangre que emanaba de las heridas y estaba a su alrededor se devolvieron a su lugar de origen, como si fuera un video en retroceso

— ¿V-va a vivir?

Snape, sin dejar de mover la varita sobre Draco, le dirigió una mirada que Harry no pudo descifrar.

— ¡Apártate, Potter! —exclamó Snape, por el tono de su voz Harry supo que no parecía furioso, pero si cansado—. Ve a tu torre, no hables a nadie de esto, ¿Entendido?

Harry levantó su varita para ayudar.

— ¡Demonios, Potter! —suspiró, su mano aun en movimiento—. Fuera de mi vista de una vez. Ya has causado suficiente daño.

Esa última oración golpeó a Harry en toda la cara y miró a Draco, inconsciente, con la cara golpeada por su padre y su pecho lleno de heridas por una maldición que había aprendido de un asquerosos libro de posiciones –¡y además sabía que era para _enemigos!_ –. Draco no era su enemigo, era el amor de su vida, la persona con la que no hubiera dudado dos veces estar.

Tenía sentido que todo fuera su culpa, él había sido el que una vez propuso su amistad y se había enamorado profundamente después, también él que había hecho la promesa de un amor que podía contra todo y, por puesto, Harry era el culpable de que Lucius los hubiera visto. Las consecuencias inundaron al muchacho tan fuertemente que se sintió indigno de vivir.

Harry tomó una decisión y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo del baño hacia la torre Gryffindor.

CAPITULO TRES

THE MISTAKE

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron de la fiesta al ver que Lucius volvía y Harry, quién había salido detrás de ellos, no lo hacía. La primera opción para buscar al joven fue ir directamente a la sala común de su casa, pero nunca pensaron que al llegar allí encontrarían a Harry cubierto de sangre y teniendo espasmos en el piso, con las manos en la cara y sus lentes a su lado.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione apresurándose al lado de su amigo—. No puede ser... —tocó a Harry y este se quitó las manos de la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y lágrimas corrían por su cara.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿La sangre es tuya?

Harry no paró de llorar pero negó con la cabeza. Era claro que no quería hablar, sino seguir llorando, ahogarse en lo que sea que le preocupara. Harry empezó a sollozar más fuerte y se volvió a cubrir a la cara, le daba vergüenza que sus amigos lo vieran en ese estado y que además no podía explicarle que casi mata a la única persona por la que daría todo. Por lo menos no ahorita.

—Está bien —dijo Ginny separándose de su hermano y caminando hacia su mejor amigo en el suelo—. No tienes que darnos explicaciones ahorita. Esperamos, pero no vamos a irnos de tu lado.

Tocó a Harry en el brazo, se acostó a su lado colocando los lentes del joven sobre su estómago para no aplastarlo y sin importarle que este ahora lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Hermione hizo lo mismo y por ultimo Ron quién se sentó a un lado viendo la entrada de la sala común. La fiesta seguiría unas horas más, pero igual que tenían que estar pendientes de cualquiera que decidiera irse temprano a la cama.

Después de una hora Harry paró de llorar, se levantó y dijo:

—L-es explicaré lo que pasa, pero juren por lo más preciados que tengan que no dirán ni una sola palabra a nadie, jamás.

Hermione, Ginny y Ron escucharon con atención todo lo que Harry les relató, guardándose las preguntas para el final, pero aguantando la respiración desde el momento en el que les dijo que amaba a Draco y que los dos habían estado teniendo una relación oculta.

—Me van a expulsar —susurró a lo último—. Perdí a Draco y además la oportunidad de terminar mis estudios.

Sus amigos se miraron preocupados por su amigo, si todo eso era cieto y venían por Harry, ¿qué podían hacer ellos?

 _ **Harry**_

Severus Snape tuvo su momento de humanidad durante la parte más oscura de los días que siguieron al episodio del baño, ya que encubrió a Harry en todo justificando las heridas de Draco como un mero accidente con un desmayo sobre los vidrios rotos que el mismo chico provocó con un puñetazo, en esta versión Snape lo había conseguido solo e inconsciente.

La noticia de lo que le había sucedido al heredero de los Malfoy se corrió por toda la escuela de magia como si de un virus potente se tratara. Harry se había impresionado por la versión de la noticia, ya que realmente esperaba que Dumbledore lo fuera a buscar para escoltarlo fuera de Hogwarts y romperle la varita, pero en vez de eso el director se había levantado y confirmado la noticia de Draco en la cena el día después del acontecimiento.

Harry sabía que el director no era ningún estúpido y que Snape no era ningún héroe, como ahora la gente lo veía, pero estaba profundamente agradecido de la verdadera razón no hubiera salido a la luz, a pesar de que una parte de él todavía deseaba el castigo.

—Snape ha sido... —intentó decir Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió.

—No. Él no ha sido ningún héroe, si es lo quería decir —el pelirrojo volteó y miró a Harry, quién estaba con los brazos sobre sus ojos y recostado como sus amigos al frente de la casa de Hadrid—. Solo ha demostrado tener un porcentaje bajo de alma, ¿o no, Harry?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que la palabra héroe si le queda grande —dijo mirando también a Harry—. ¿Estás bien?

—Todavía no entiendo el por qué empezó a atacarme tan violentamente —susurró Harry con el corazón queriendo parar de latir como cada vez que volvía a aquella escena—. Su padre le dijo algo sobre estar siendo manipulado por mi.

Ginny sobó el brazo de Harry. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a los acontecimientos, así que solo daba su apoyo con caricias.

—Lucius tuvo que haberle dicho que tus padres te mandaron a por él, ya que es mucho más fácil tener al enemigo cerca y para Draco no pudo haber sido nada difícil creerle —reflexionó Hermione—. A veces estoy segura de que eres idiota, Harry. Pensé que la razón ya la sabías, es bastante obvia.

De pronto Harry sintió ganas de llorar, entendiendo todo. Para los padres de Draco el tema político era de gran importancia y la familia Potter se habían estado abriendo paso el en ministerio en contra de la discriminación y reclusión de los sangres pura hacia las sangres sucias y los traicioneros de la sangre. Además, Harry y Draco habían acordado no hablar de política por el bien de su relación, pero obviamente los dos sabían que los padres de Draco eran personas dedicadas al estatus y que su único hijo no soportaba vivir en esa burbuja política; era más que obvio que para Lucius no fue difícil incrustar la estaca de la mentira en el pecho casi pálido de Draco.

—Pero yo... —Harry se incorporó, negó con la cabeza y luego tomó aire profundamente. El peso de las palabras de Hermione estaban aplastándolo.

—Nosotros sabemos que tus padres no te obligarían a nada como eso, Harry —lo calmó Ginny también levantándose—. Estamos al tanto de la situación de los dos... Una familia como los Malfoy es casi de temer, un paso en falso y ya estás en su radar, imagina lo que representa ser su único heredero.

—Cuando lo encontré en el baño estaba golpeado —Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Lucius lo golpeó por mi culpa —Harry no pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar—. Yo-yo-yo le dije que podíamos superarlo... él quería terminarme para salvarme de sus padres y yo le dije... le dije...

El alma de Harry se agrietó completamente después de entender lo que Draco estaba intentado hacer aquella vez que quería alejarlo de él. El joven Gryffindor se odiaba por ello, detestaba ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta, como para pensar que su amor podía con todas las adversidades cuando a la mínima sucedían cosas como el episodio del baño.

Ron hizo una mueca al ver como su mejor amigo se desahogaba en llanto, mientras Ginny y Hermione lo abrazaban.

—Todavía pueden hablarlo —dijo el chico pelirrojo—, pienso que puedes aclarar las cosas con él.

Las dos chicas presentes le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

—Ni siquiera creo que él quiera verme —logró decir Harry antes de hacer su llanto más fuerte, menos mal el gran Hadrid no estaba en casa.

Los amigos de Harry nunca habían visto en su amigo una muestra de debilidad así que realmente no podían hacer o decir nada que pudiera calmarlo. Ginny estaba dolida por él desde que les contó todo, Hermione estaba intentado descifrar como todo ese romance se dio ante sus ojos sin ella percatarlo y Ron estaba confundido, nunca pensó que Harry le gustaran los hombres y, aun después de que hubieran pasado algunos días luego de su confesión, seguía pensando que era una locura, ya que siempre pensó que terminaría enamorándose de su hermana pequeña, puesto que los dos se habían hecho íntimos en ese último año; además, para Ron era imposible imaginar a Draco como un chico bueno, bonito y gentil, ¡le había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer día!, ¿cómo pensarlo ahora? Aun así, Harry era su amigo y lo aceptaba, podía plantearse la posibilidad de conocer a ese Draco.

—Puedes colarte a la enfermería con la capa de invisibilidad, verlo y dejarle una nota —propuso Ron luego de sus cavilaciones.

Hermione le propinó un golpe a Ron en la nuca.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡No seas tú también un idiota, puedes descubrirlo por ello! —dijo furiosa—. No podrá hablar con él hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Harry había bajado la intensidad de su llanto y asintió ante lo que decía su amiga. El joven Grryfindor no se imaginaba mirando a Draco con sus heridas graves desde el anonimato, no soportaba tampoco la idea de dejarle una carta, ¿sería eso signo de temor? No, Harry quería tocarlo, sentir que estaba vivo por lo tibio de su piel... Aun sabiendo que las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas.

Las cosas en Hogwarts se volvieron oscuras para Harry Potter. Cada día sin saber ni hablar con Draco lo mataban más que la idea de verle de nuevo el odio en los ojos. Las clases se le hacían pesadas, ls flashbacks del accidente le venían en pesadillas recurrentes y no podía dejar de sentirse asquerosamente culpable de todo desde el principio; sus amigos le decían que no era su culpa en lo absoluto, pero él le había hecho las heridas a Draco, no solo las físicas, sino también sentimentales.

Además, Harry odiaba irse a dormir solo en la cama de la torre Gryffindor. Extrañaba demasiado abrazar, besar y estar con Draco cómo solo ellos sabían. Harry no estaba cómodo con la idea de levantarse todos los días con el lado derecho de la cama frío de ausencia.

Un día el joven se levantó sudando y gritando por una pesadilla en la que Draco daba su último respiro en sus brazos a causa de la maldición que Harry lanzó.

— ¡NO! —gritó abriendo los ojos desesperado.

— ¿Harry? —Ron se había levantado y encendido la luz—, ¿otra pesadilla?

Harry asintió, su corazón iba a mil por hora.

—Era tan real...

—Creo que ya es hora de que lo vayas a visitar —dijo su amigo sobándose sus cabellos pelirrojos—. Esto no parará hasta que los dos resuelvan sus asuntos, y sé que no es fácil, pero esto —hizo un círculo señalando a su amigo—, no es sano.

Harry agarró sus lentes de la mesa de noche y se los colocó, viendo así a su amigo con bolsas bajos los ojos, Ron se había quedado despierto con él cuando las pesadillas se volvieron pan de cada día y eso claramente le estaba pasando factura. Harry apretó los dientes, no podía seguir haciéndole daño a la gente a su alrededor.

—Sí —Harry asintió, decidido—. Voy ahora mismo.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Sin escribirle nada? ¿Solo irás allí a verlo dormir o piensas hablarle?

Harry se puso los zapatos y luego se agachó para buscar su capa en el baúl de su cama.

—Iré allí y decidiré que hacer —expresó el joven con la capa ahora en la mano, se levantó y vio a Ron—. Si no lo hago ahora, no podré resistirlo más.

Ron suspiró y luego de un momento asintió con la cabeza.

—Asegúrate de que nadie detecte tu presencia.

Harry se colocó la capa.

—Eso está cubierto, no te preocupes más.

Harry se coló en la enfermería con su capa de invisibilidad. En la última camilla del lado derecho estaba Draco.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta él, pero a la mitad se detuvo, ya desde allí podía visualizarlo. Draco estaba dormido, con la sabana cubriéndolo desde su cadera hacia abajo y dejando ver los vendajes. El corazón de Harry se encogió "yo le hice esto" pensó "yo soy el culpable".

Draco se movió en ese momento y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Harry... —murmuró, inquietándose aún con los ojos cerrados—, discúlpame...

Harry ahogó un grito, el chico rubio estaba soñando con él, parecía imposible para Harry que aun siendo un sueño le pidiera disculpas. Harry se terminó de acercarse en la cama de Draco; sentía ganas de tocarlo, despertarlo, decirle que él lamentaba haberlo dejado así, que estaba harto de pensar y sobre pensar en todo lo que se dijeron.

—Draco... —susurró—. No te disculpes, fue mi culpa.

El joven Slytherin abrió los ojos de repente y buscó el origen de la voz.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó en voz baja—. Por favor, dime que eres tú.

Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido, no esperaba que realmente pudiera escuchar su susurro mientras estaba dormido. El joven Gryffindor miró alrededor por alguna señal de la señora Pomfrey y contra sus alarmas de malas decisiones, decidió quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y mostrarse frente a Draco.

—Me estuve culpando sobre lo que te hice, Draco. Yo sé que estás en tu derecho a odiarme, que esto es mi culpa...yo...

Draco abrió los ojos como platos e intentó acomodarse en la camilla, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Harry se acercó y lo intentó ayudar, pero inmediatamente se alejó, no sabía si Draco quería que lo tocara, no después...

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio platinado una vez estuvo con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la camilla.

Harry volvió a mirar alrededor, sintió ganas de volverse a colocar la capa antes de que un escándalo se armara, sabía que ir era una mala decisión, lo sabía y aun así estaba allí a punto de ser gritado y mirado con odio por el amor de su vida.

—No tienes porqué gritar, voy a irme si no quieres verme más, lo entenderé, yo... —Harry estaba a punto de volverse a poner a la capa cuando Draco le agarró la muñeca.

—No te vayas —susurró sin mirarlo—. Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó.

Harry lo miró y luego a su mano en su muñeca, lo estaba tocando y no se separó después de que Harry dejó de moverse. Los ojos de Draco no expresaban odio, sino dolor y Harry no sabía que era peor.

—Tenemos que hablarlo, sí —estuvo de acuerdo—. Quiero que sepas que lo siento, siento tanto haberte hecho eso... yo... de verdad estaba asustado de ti —dijo Harry—, y sé que no es una excusa para haberte lanzado tal hechizo defensivo, pero no sabía si tú me harías algo peor a mí. Aunque entiendo las razones por las que lo hiciste, tu familia...

—Basta —susurró Draco—, por favor, no, no, no. Todos estos días he pasado del amor al odio y viceversa. Todos estos malditos días he repasado en mis recuerdos tus acciones, buscando señales de las mentiras que me pudiste haber dicho y no he conseguido ni una sola vez en la que no me hayas ayudado, amado y dado todo de ti.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco se le adelantó.

—No es tu culpa —explicó, soltándole la mano—, es totalmente la mía. Yo fui el que dejó que todo llegara a este punto, tuve que hablar con mis padres desde un principio y explicarles que no quería pertenecer a su mundo político si eso significaba perderme a mí mismo —cerró los ojos y suspiró—, como realmente pasó —abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry—. Quiero explicarte todo.

Harry solo pudo asentir. Sentía un millón de emociones en ese mismo momento. Draco estaba allí ante sus ojos con intención de explicarle lo que había pasado en el baño, pero el pensamiento que más sobresalía era "no me odia".

—Mi padre me dijo que me estabas manipulando porque soy el eslabón débil de mi familia y la tuya necesita que yo no piense como los Malfoy —se notaba que a Draco le costaba admitirlo. Harry sabía lo importante que eran Lucius y Narcisa para él—. No me costó creerlo porque son mis padres y... se supone que mis padres me cuidan.

Harry notó la vergüenza de Draco y también las lágrimas que estaban luchando por salir.

—Yo no te harían daño ni aunque me obligaran, Draco. Además, mis padres no te odian, te amarían como lo hago yo.

—Discúlpame —volvió a decir el joven Slytherin—. De verdad lamento lo que te hice —Draco empezó a llorar—. Soy un miserable, te hice... tanto...daño.

—Yo también te lo he hecho a ti, mírate, yo te he dejado en este estado—dijo Harry dejando correr las lágrimas.

—Pensé que me odiabas —dijo el joven rubio con los ojos ya enrojecidos.

—Yo pensé que tú me odiabas.

— No podría.

El corazón de Harry pareciera que había vuelto a funcionar debidamente, como si desde aquella fiesta se hubiera tenido, marchitado.

—Te amo tanto y quiero nunca vuelvas a dudar de ello —dejó que las palabras flotaran un poco en el aire—. Mis padres no me enviaron porque eres un eslabón débil, además, para mis ojos no eres débil —Harry se acercó a Draco y agarró su mano—. Una persona débil se hubiera rendido con este amor desde el día en que empezó, ¿recuerdas?, ese día camino a la biblioteca... te amé entonces y te amo ahora.

Draco empezó a llorar con más fuerza, desahogado todo el sufrimiento que había estado reteniendo desde que se dio cuenta de que Harry no podía ser aquél que su padre creía que era, también drenó sus preocupaciones, sus lamentos y hasta su amor por Harry.

— Yo también te amo, Harry —agarró con fuerza la mano de Harry—, ¡maldita sea, no sabes cuanto!

Harry sonrió nerviosamente, se acercó a la camilla y acercándose a Draco poco a poco terminó con un beso.

Fue así como los dos se acompañaron en el dolor y arreglaron las cosas entre ellos. El amor parecía fuerte en esos momentos de reconocimiento mutuo, pero ninguno de los dos imaginó lo que pasaría unas cuantas semanas después.

 _ **Draco**_

Después que arreglaron las cosas Harry empezó a ir a visitarlo cada vez que tenía tiempo, hasta se aprendió las tácticas de la señora Pomfrey para vigilar a sus pacientes y como Draco era el único por ahora, se le hacía más fácil burlar el sistema con ayuda de la capa. Cabe destacar que sus amigos Goyle, Crabbe y Pansy también lo visitaban a menudo, sobre todo para contarles chisme de pasillo, meterse con él por haberse desmayado en el baño y dejarle los deberes de las asignaturas.

Por otra parte, Severus Snape, su padrino y viejo amigo de su padre, le había dicho un sermón larguísimo sobre la responsabilidad y la estupidez de sus acciones, pero luego de sus pedantes y razonables palabras, lo había abrazado con fuerza y le había dicho que todo estaría bien y que había ayudado a su novio en la cuartada de esa noche, además de no le había dejado que la noticia de su accidente llegara a los oídos de Lucius Malfoy.

—Gracias —le había susurrado Draco, que estaba en _shock_ por la ayuda de Snape, que en sus años en Hogwarts nunca lo había tratado tan condescendiente como ahora—. Por todo.

—También quiero que sepas que no te juzgo por haberte enamorado de ese chico Potter —había asegurado Severus—. A veces el amor elige por nosotros y no podemos dar marcha atrás.

Su padrino había mirado por la ventana de la enfermería con los ojos tristes, abatidos. Draco no quiso revolver esas aguas y asintió ante sus palabras. Era un alivio tener a alguien se su lado que pertenecía más o menos a su familia.

Luego de ese momento sentimental, Snape empezó también a pasarse de vez en cuando a ver como estaba, pero no se quedaba ni hablaba mucho con él.

—Yo también le estoy agradecido —le dijo Harry un día—. Es imposible pensar en él como un gran hombre, pero lo que ha hecho hay que reconocérselo.

Draco sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que el joven Gryffindor se acostara con él, lo cual este hizo.

—Mis heridas están casi sanas —dijo el rubio después de haber besado el hombro de Harry—, dentro de un par de días volveré a mis sabanas y también a las clases.

Harry estaba contento por tener a Draco de nuevo en los pasillos y en su cama en la mazmorra de los Slytherin, sin duda quería tenerlo a su lado todas las noches. Harry se acomodó par quedar de lado hacia Draco y lo besó.

—Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario —susurró entre besos—. Aunque muero de ganas de llevarte a _nuestra_ cama.

Draco también de acomodó para una sesión de besos más cómoda.

—Apuesto a que sí.

A medida que sus heridas iban sanado (la señor Pomfrey estaba impresionada de la lentitud que tomaban), Draco meditaba todo lo que debería pasar ahora que su padre sabía sobre su relación y que lo había amenazado con herir a Harry.

La incertidumbre de lo que podía pasar, que se había vuelto una de sus grandes enemigas, se estaba volviendo peor que la realidad en la que vivía.

Un día cuando Harry llegó a la enfermería, Draco ya estaba preparado para resolver ese asunto y se había mentalizado para el dolor en el pecho que vendría después de las primeras palabras.

—Debemos hablar sobre lo que pasará cuando salga de aquí, porque una vez a fuera seguiré odiándote y mi familia estará sobre mí en todas las maneras posibles.

Harry cerró los ojos, sabiendo que esa conversación no podía evitarse.

—Yo he estado pensando —empezó Harry—, en alguna forma de...

—Yo prefiero terminar las cosas —soltó Draco interrumpiéndolo e ignorando el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta desde la noche anterior.

Harry se quedó helado, pasaron segundo eternos antes de su respuesta.

—Comprendo —dijo Harry, asintiendo lentamente.

Draco sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, como siempre, ya que tenía que resolver el desastre que había dejado con los Malfoy solo, sin la preocupación de que en cualquier momento Lucius iba a atacar a Harry, además, ya no solamente estaba Harry metido hasta el cuello, sus amigos estaban al corriente de la situación también y Draco no podía permitirse ponerlos en peligro también.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, comprendo y ahora entiendo que no debo convencerte de lo contrario —Harry se acercó, agarró la mano del Rubio y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él—. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites y no te contradeciré si ya decidiste que esta relación ha llegado a su fin definitivo —Harry se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a la boza y las besó—. Comprendo, Draco, comprendo todo.

A partir de ese momento todo fue por última vez.

CAPITULO TRES

ALMOST THE END

Nunca es suficiente cuando amas a alguien con toda tu alma, porque el alma está ligada al cuerpo y tu cuerpo siente que algo falta en cada parte, como una necesidad inefable. Draco se sentía incompleto sin Harry, se sentía pequeño y sin motivos sin las palabras de apoyo de Harry, pero también sabía que su decisión no era una mala, porque una cosa era clara: si Draco no podía estar con él, iba a protegerlo de su familia como fuese.

Los meses de su quinto año en Hogwarts trascurrieron de forma natural, los estudiantes mostraron curiosidad por el accidente del baño, pero el grupo de Draco era lo bastante intimidante como para hacer que la mayoría se mantuviera alejada de enfrentarlo y los valientes salieron vomitando babosas o con traumas de por vida. Los amigos de Draco se habían encargado de hacerle el regreso más ligero de lo que realmente hubiera sido sin ellos y de alguna forma el joven Slytherin estaba agradecido por tenerlos de su parte, pero aun así, habían momentos en los que Draco no se sentía parte del grupo.

El accidente del baño había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Draco Malfoy. No había sueño que no lo atormentara, ni pensamientos sobre lo que iba a acontecer una vez estuviera en su casa por las vacaciones. Hasta las clases ya no eran importantes al menos que fuera la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en la cual Draco había puesto más empeño del necesario porque quería aprender a defenderse mejor de lo que ya lo hacía y porque era una especie de manera de drenar el rencor que había estado desarrollando hacia la situación a la que su familia, o especialmente Lucius, lo había sometido.

Ahora Draco está en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy sintiendo ganas de vomitar. A pesar de haberse preparado psicológicamente para ese momento, no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para ver a su padre cuando lo único que venía y seguramente vendría, cada vez que lo viera a la cara, sería cómo su puño chocaba contra su cara, una y otra vez.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Tenía que buscar la manera de decir lo que sentía, de explicarles una vez por todas lo que su corazón mandaba y lo que había estado sintiendo desde hace muchísimo tiempo y, más que todo, quería evitar ser el saco de boxeo de su padre una vez las palabras salieran de su boca.

La puerta se abrió sin que Draco ni siquiera tuviera la intención de tocarla.

— ¡Draco, estás aquí! —exclamó su madre con una sonrisa y luego lo vio mejor—. No puede ser, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

La señora Pomfrey había hecho lo posible para que la herida que tenía en la cara se curara, pero falló en todos sus intentos, aunque le dijo que posiblemente con el tiempo la cicatriz desapareciera, como sucedía con las heridas de los magos. Justamente esa herida en su cara era por culpa de Lucius.

—Me caí y estoy esperando a que sane —mintió como un profesional—. Después les cuento el incidente, pero no te preocupes.

Narcisa pareció insatisfecha, pero no quiso indagar más en el tema.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la puerta? —preguntó Draco para cambiar el ambiente de la conversación.

—No lo sabía, venía a ver si te veía llegar, siempre lo haces a esta hora —hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia—. Pasa, pasa. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

Draco agarró aire y se irguió para entrar. Lucius no estaba en la sala y Draco suspiró aliviado en su interior.

—Llegaste justo a la hora de la cena —dijo Narcisa sin dejar de sonreir—. Deja tus cosas, vamos a comer primero.  
—He comido algunas golosinas en el tren, mejor me voy directo a la cama.

—Comida basura, no es comida. No seas ridículo.

Draco sabía que Narcisa no iba a dejar pasar lo de la comida, así que el rubio agarró todo su coraje y se aproximó al comedor, donde sabía que estaba su padre.

—Bienvenido a casa, Draco —dijo Lucius Malfoy a penas lo vio.

"Ya no se siente como una casa, gracias a ti" pensó.

Draco sintió odio en su interior, un odio culposo por haberse dejado manipular miles de veces por él, por sus ideales estúpidos sobre los sangres pura y el estatus. A Draco no le importaba ya ninguna infancia perfecta en la cual tuvo una familia perfecta, no, ahora lo que quedaba eran espinas que se clavaban en su corazón y lo desangraban poco a poco.

—Gracias, Padre —dijo con su tono normal, nada que lo delatara.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

"Hijo de puta" pensó Draco, pero no podía enfrentarlo, por ahora. El momento llegaría.

—Me he caído —mintió y después se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que salió sangre.

Lucius frunció el ceño. "Qué gran actor has resultado" siguió Draco.

—Te has vuelto un joven torpe, no te estropees completo.

Narcisa se echó a reír por el comentario, creyendo que era divertido todo el asunto.

—Los accidentes pasan —dijo todavía entre risas—. Como todo.

—Claro, claro —susurró Draco después de tragar la sangre en su boca.

Lucius lo desafió con la mirada.

— Ya está servido, ¿Comemos?

Draco se sentó en su puesto habitual y se limitó a contestar las preguntas de sus padres sin extenderse demasiado en detalles durante la cena. Hasta que Lucius quiso traer a colación un tema delicado.

— ¿Y no has pensado en alguna chica que te guste? —preguntó.

Narcisa de pronto se animó por el tema.

— ¿Qué tal esa amiga tuya Pansy, no? —Narcisa en el fondo de su corazón quería su hijo se casara por amor y Draco era consciente de ello por las miradas de compasión y el aura de paciencia que le transmitía, pero para los Malfoy al fin y al cabo era cuestión de sangre y no de amor.

De pronto Draco tuvo ganas de vomitar.

—No me gusta Pansy —logró decir luego de un carraspeo—. Solo somos buenos amigos.

—La familia Parkinson es respetada, uno de sus descendientes fue Ministro de Magia —detalló Lucius asintiendo, levantó la mirada hacia Draco para agregar: —. Es una buena opción, yo no la descartaría tan pronto.

Narcisa asintió estando de acuerdo y Draco empezó a sentir aún más rabia subiendo desde el estómago, ya no eran ganas de vomitar, era mucho peor, era un dolor incesante propio de las conversaciones delicadas.

—Tengo otra posible opción: la hija menor –porque la mayor está ya comprometida– de los Greengrass es un buen partido, inteligente, bonito y sobre todo una sangre pura —insinuó Lucius, sin dejar de ir el tema. El desprecio que emanaba de su hijo crecía a medida que su padre abría la boca, ¿cómo podría estar haciéndole eso cuando él sabía la verdad?

— ¡Oh, eso sería tan bonito! —exclamó Narcisa emocionada—. Ella es un amor de persona, es muy educada y tiene los pies en la tierra, ¿qué opinas, Draco?

Draco no se pudo aguantar más se levantó ferozmente de la mesa, tirando la silla en el acto.

— ¡Me niego! —exclamó sintiendo como el calor le subía por la cara—. ¡Ya no más! —sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y señalo a Lucius con ella—. Intenté ser tu maldito hijo perfecto, pero no lo soy. Estoy enamorado de un hombre que además no es sangre pura y que es tu enemigo —Lucius llevó su mano también a la varita, pero Draco lo previó—. ¡Expelliarmus! —la varita de su padre llegó a su mano.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó su madre—. No puedes...

— ¡¿Qué es lo que no puedo hacer?! —Draco hizo un movimiento y el candelabro encima de ellos estalló. Millones de piezas de vidrio cayeron sobre ellos, pero no los lastimó.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! —Lucius se levantó—. Deja de asustar a tu madre.

— ¡Me importa una mierda los dos en este momento! —el joven sentía que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo iba a abatir después pero no sabía si sobreviviría a lo que no estaba haciendo así que no le prestó mucha atención—. ¡Tan sido unos padres asquerosos obligándome a ser algo que no soy!

—Draco... tu madre... —insistió Lucius entre diente con rabia contenida.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —le preguntó a su padre para luego voltear a mirar a Narcisa a quién estaba asombrada—. ¿Qué no le diga a mi madre que las heridas ue tengo en la cara no son por el Quidditch sino que me las hiciste tú?

Narcisa ahogó un grito.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Lucius, su cara llegó a un tono imposible de rojo y agarró a Draco por la camisa.

Draco empezó a reír y realizó un movimiento con la varita murmurando un hechizo de defensa. Su padre salió expulsado hacia atrás y lo dejó inconsciente.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —dijo el jove rubio, todavía sonriendo—. Jamás me volverás a colocar una mano encima —levantó la varita y apuntó a su madre—. Si el me sigue a mi habitación, lo lastimaré más. He estado practicando hechizos de defensa desde que me dejó estas heridas y no quieren saber lo bueno que me he vuelto —suspiró—. No volveré a esta casa un vez me vaya, así que no me busquen ni me manden a buscar, no les causaré problemas si ustedes no me los causan a mí.  
Narcisa había empezado a llorar, todavía sentada. Draco detestaba la sumisión con la que actuaba, pero en ese momento no quiso lidiar con esa característica, tenía que salir de allí.

— ¿Tu padre realmente fue el que te hizo eso?

Draco asintió. Narcisa llevó su mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo. El corazón de Draco se encogió pero no se dejó manipular por sus emociones, no podía quedarse, tenía que aprovechar la inconsciencia de su padre para ir por sus cosas.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el pasillo que iba a su cuarto y no pudo aguantar ver los cuadros que sus padres habían colgado para exhibirlo. Con su varita los fue derribando uno a uno en el camino hacia su cuarto, donde agarró sus cosas y las metió en su maleta, corrió de regreso por el pasillo y hacia planta baja, una vez allí no se detuvo al ver el estado de sus padres. Salió por la puerta principal sabiendo que su vida se había destruido y que ahora tocaba volverla a construir.

+++  
 _ **Draco**_

Draco llegó con los pies en llamas a la casa de los Potter. El rubio se sentía invencible, como si pudiera lograrlo todo, pero lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a Harry y contarle que lo había logrado, que ya no estaba bajo la cadena de los Malfoy.  
Se acercó a la ventada al lado de la puerta principal y vio a Harry sentado en la sala frente a la chimenea, con el libro Defensa contra las artes Oscuras en las piernas. Draco sonrió y se iba a acerar a la puerta para tocarla cuando, de pronto, vio como una chica pelirroja, Ginny, le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba al lado de Harry muy cerca.

Un ataque de celos recorrió al rubio que en los años que había estado con Harry no había sentido celos de nadie de la manera en la que ahora se sentía.

"Claro que no esperaría por ti" se dijo Draco, dolido por ser tan estúpido "Deberías estar acostumbrado a las mentiras". En ese mismo instante Harry pasó su brazo por lo hombros de Ginny. Draco no pudo aguantarlo más, se alejó de la ventada, hacia el camino de entrada y empezó a correr de allí, sintiéndose, una vez más, como un jodido niño perdido cuya vida estaba destruida.

+++  
 _ **Harry**_

Ginny volteó de repente hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Por un momento pensé que era Draco —dijo Ginny sonriendo y colocándole el cabello siempre desordenado detrás de la oreja—, pero eso es imposible...

Lily no había terminado de decir la última frase cuando ya Harry se había levantado del sofá dejando el gesto de su amiga en el aire.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó esta, desconcertada.

—Voy por él.

Harry abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

+++  
 _ **Draco**_

Draco se estaba hundiendo profundamente en sus pensamientos. El joven Slytherin no sabía qué hacer, había dejado su hogar (lo cual lo hacía sentir feliz y libre), pero ya Harry lo había olvidado y no tenía lugar seguro al que ir. El peso de la pérdida y la frustración se convirtieron en lágrimas que empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos.

— ¡DRACO!

El joven rubio se volteó y vio una figura a la distancia, borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Draco se asustó de que fuera alguno de sus padres, por lo que lo hizo sentir algo más seguro tocar su varita dentro del suéter que traía puesto. Una vez la figura estuvo cerca, Draco pudo reconocerla.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Esperabas a otra persona? —respondió el aludido.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No quise interrumpir... ya me iba...

— ¿Interrumpir? —preguntó Harry, confundido. Pero no le fue difícil sumar dos más dos y caer en cuanto a lo que se refería Draco—. No tengo nada con ella. Somos mejores amigos y tú lo sabes. Se quedará en mi casa la mitad de las vacaciones porque nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

—De todos modos...

— ¿...no es mi problema? —completó Harry queriéndose reír—. ¿Para qué viniste entonces?

—Fue un error... yo...

Draco tenía un sinfín de pensamientos cerca de la conversación, la escena íntima que presenció en la casa de Harry y sus propios problemas familiares. Su mente era un batido de emociones negativas y hasta llegó a pensar allí mismo que ese Harry frente suyo era una invención de su mente.

—Draco, ¿pasó algo? —ahora Harry estaba preocupado, podía ver la guerra interna en Draco y quería ayudar con eso—. Amor, por favor, dime que pasa.

— ¿Todavía soy tu amor? —Draco frunció el ceño, escéptico.  
Harry rió sarcástico, ya le estaba pareciendo ridícula las preguntas de Draco.

—Te lo dejé bien en claro, Malfoy. Entendía tus decisiones sobre dejarme pero eso no significa que te deje de amar —Harry se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Eres real?

—No seas ridículo, claro que lo soy.

— ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?  
Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, en realidad —dijo.

—No te hagas le listo conmigo, Potter.

—No lo hago. Responderé a tu pregunta si primero tú lo haces.  
Draco sabía que no había cosa mejor que decir las cosas con honestidad absoluta, ¿de eso no se ha tratado todo el asunto?

—Cometí un error —empezó.

Entonces Draco le contó toda a Harry. Desde que rompieron hasta su huida de casa, no se guardó los detalles de la pelea con Lucius y mucho menos las amenazas que lanzó hacia su madre sobre ir tras él y terminó repitiendo que a pesar de todo, el mayor error fue pensar que los dos podían estar separados por siempre.

—No tengo a donde ir... y luego te vi con ella. Sentí que mi mundo se destruía más de lo que está.

Harry se acercó a él.

—No hiciste nada malo —lo calmó Harry—. Viniste al lugar correcto.

Draco no podía creer que Harry le estuviera diciendo aquellas cosas, ese chico había tenido mucha paciencia con él y lo había apoyado en todos los aspectos. A veces sentía que no lo merecía.

—Pasarán millones de vidas antes de que pueda agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, Harry.

Draco no pudo aguantar más y eliminó las distancias para abrazar a Harry.

Estuvieron así por largo rato y Harry le susurraba una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, que su vida no estaba destruida.

+++  
 _ **Narcisa**_

Narcisa fue en busca de Draco a los dos días de la pelea. Sabía que su hijo estaba en la casa de los Potter, lo presentía y era la opción más obvia. Además para Narcisa Black –jamás se iba a hacer llamar Malfoy– las horas que siguieron a la partida de Draco fue absolutamente horrible, lloró a mares mientras Lucius pertenecía inconsciente y cuando este se hubo levantado ya estaba seca de tanto llorar y el dolor de ver a su hijo partir parecía querer matarla.

— ¿Le pegaste a Draco? —preguntó entre dientes apenas su esposo se incorporó, mientras se sobaba la cabeza—. ¡¿LE PEGASTE A NUESTRO HIJO?!

Narcisa tenía a la varita en su mano y estaba de pie, a la defensiva, no podía creer que después de todos esos años intentados inculcar el amor a Draco, Lucius lo haya arruinado solo por una enemistad política. Narcisa se había criado con los Black, está de más decir que su infancia y adolescencia fue hostil y cruel. Sus padres la habían educado para ser de determinada manera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Contesta! —inquirió.

Lucius estaba todavía conmocionado y vio alrededor en busca de Draco.

—No está, se fue. ¡Mi hijo se fue por tu culpa! —Narcisa estaba dolida, aunque la varita en la mano no he temblaba, una parte de ella estaba bien decidida en atentar contra su esposo.

—Narcisa... yo... —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. El niño no lo criamos para que se enamorara de esa maldita familia.

Narcisa pudo ver el cambio de emociones al terminar la frase y se decepcionó de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Se te ha olvidado que también es mi familia —un nido en la garganta se le estaba volviendo a formar.

— ¡Ay, por favor! —Lucius frunció el ceño—, nunca te has considerado arte de ellos ¿y ahora me lo reclamas?

Narcisa sintió de pronto como a los dólares físicos se le agregaba un insistente dolor de cabeza que cada vez le daba más seguido.

—Mi hijo... —empezó de nuevo sin ánimos de meter el tema de su familia paterna.

—Nuestro hijo —corrigió Lucius.

— ¡No es tu hijo si lo obligas a las cosas con la excusa de que no lo criaste de esa manera! —Narcisa explotó y con un movimiento hizo volar a Lucius hacia atrás—.  
¡Le pegaste a mi hijo porque no es como tú!

Lucius no había aceptado que la herida en la cara de Draco fue producto de su mano, pero para Narcisa eso estaba más que dicho. Toda la vida que ella imaginó tener una vez libre del manto pesado y oscuro de los Black, se había empañado una vez estuvo casada con Lucius, y no porque él no fuera un mal esposo, para nada, sino porque tenía ideales parecidos a los de su familia y eso representaría un problema, ella no había sabido cuando y ahora era más que claro, hasta más doloroso de lo esperado.

—Eres un miserable, Lucius —dijo Narcisa negando con la cabeza—. Voy a ir por mi hijo y ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima a mí para impedírmelo —Siguió señalándolo con la Varita—. Fui la primera de la clase en las necesarias para acabar contigo con un solo hechizo, así que no me tientes.

Lucius pasó de la rabia a la confusión, luego fue de la confusión hacia el dolor de ver partir a su esposa, pero no la detuvo, sino que siguió sus pasos hacia Draco sin que Narcisa fuera consciente de ello.

+++  
 _ **Draco**_

Draco y Harry fueron a la casa Potter juntos, agarrado de la mano y felices. Harry ya estaba maquinando un resumen sano de los acontecimientos para Ginny a penas les abriera la puerta.

—Así que sí era Draco... —dijo la chica pelirroja mirándolos, estaba sería—. Hay alguien que por él.

Harry frunció el ceño y Draco sintió miedo, ¿sería su padre?

—Es tu madre, Draco —especificó Ginny al ver la cara de los dos—. La hice pasar porque hay mucho frío a fuera, no me hagan arrepentirme con sus expresiones.

Draco tragó saliva. ¿Su madre sin su padre?, ¿Qué habría pasado?

—Si no quieres hablar con ella... yo... —Harry intentó darle una salida pero Draco estaba cansado de huir.

—No, hablaré con ella. No está con Lucius.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa Potter y vieron la figura triste de Narcisa sentada en el sofá. Ella apenas vio a su hijo lo fue a abrazar y Draco no se lo impidió, aunque seguía escéptico por los motivos de su búsqueda.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —inquirió su hijo casi en un murmuro.

—Es el único lugar en que era seguro que vendrías —respondió Narcisa alejándose y viendo a Harry—. Gracias por recibirlo.

Harry asintió desconcertado.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Narcisa limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Draco le dirigió una mirada significativa a Harry y este enseguida entendió que debía dejarlos solo –aunque no le agrada la idea–, por lo que el joven Griffyndor se llevó a la chica pelirroja a la cocina.

—Discúlpame por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte por los dos —logró decir Narcisa apenas Harry y Ginny estuvieron fuera de la habitación—. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

—Mamá...

Draco no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir. Por un momento creyó que la presencia de su madre en la casa Potter era alguna treta de su padre para que Draco volviera, pero las lágrimas que ahora volvían a derramar los ojos de su madre le decían lo contrario, claro, junto con sus palabras. Algo dentro de Draco hizo click y no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a Narcisa, quién lo recibió como una señal.

Madre e hijo estuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo hasta que la conversación sobre qué había pasado después de que Draco se fue de la mansión Malfoy ya no se podía evitar.

Draco fue el primero en hablar, contándola historia de su relación y luego de la pelea con Lucius, Narcisa lloró mucho al ver como su hijo luchaba contra las palabras para no hacerlo más difícil para ninguno de los dos, pero al final de la historia el turno de Narcisa llegó y se supo todo su pasado en la casa de los Black.

—Perdóname, hijo, perdóname por haberte hecho pasar lo mismo que yo pasé.

—Te perdono, madre. Aunque tú también lo debes hacer conmigo.

—Te perdono, hijo.

Los dos se dieron otro abrazo, esta vez cargado de perdón y esperanza.

—Voy a preguntarle a Harry si puedo hacer Té en su cocina, luego de un momento como este, necesitamos reponernos con una bebida caliente  
Harry se sentó al lado de Draco una vez le indicó a Narcisa todas las cosas para hacer el Té. Harry y Ginny se habían ofrecido para hacerlo, pero ella no los dejó, quería ocuparse de algo mientras ellos le daban otro tipo de apoyo y eso Harry se lo agradeció también.

—Eres un chico valiente —susurró Harry y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

La joven pelirroja se sentó el mueble de al frente y miró lo lindos que eran Draco y Harry, su corazón se enterneció al punto que no pudo quedarse callada.

—En cuanto a mí, empezamos dede cero —dijo Ginny sonriendo—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley.

Draco sintió un calor que recorría su cuerpo, estrecharon sus manos.

—Un placer, el mío es Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Ya está listo el té!, ¿quién me ayuda a llevarlo? —La voz de Narcisa llegó desde la cocina luego de unos minutos.

— ¡Yo voy! —dijo Ginny, feliz, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Draco se acostó en la piernas de Harry, disfrutando de la comodidad que era sentirse de una vez por todas salvo.

De pronto la puerta explotó derribando a Ginny y la bandeja que traía en las manos.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

Era Lucius.

Draco se levantó asustado y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar su varita antes de ver a su padre en la sala de los Potter.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó y la varita en la mano de Draco salió volando hasta la mano de Lucius—. Eres un pedazo de mierda.

Narcisa había salido de la cocina y antes de poder hacer algo Lucius le lanzó un encantamiento que la zumbó hacia la pared de la cocina, dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

Draco quiso ir hacia su madre pero ya Lucius le lanzó un hechizo que hizo sus ojos empezaran a sangrar, al igual que su nariz. Haciéndole imposible ver y respirar.

+++  
 _ **Harry**_

Harry se había quedado en shock por la escena: Ginny estaba en el piso inconsciente y aplastada por la puerta; Narcisa estaba inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrante por el golpe; Draco estaba cubierto de su propia sangre y Lucius parecía un maniaco, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su mirada era de completa locura. Sus padres llegarían en un momento y verían todo ese desastre.

No dudó, sacó su varita se posicionó delante de Draco que tenía dificultades para respirar y gritó:

— ¡Expelliarmus!

Lucius lo vio venir y desvió el hechizo con uno de los encantamientos imperdonables, esto Harry no lo esperaba, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando para conjurar un contra hechizo potente. Todo sucedió muy rápido y de pronto de vieron los dos con una línea recta azul y verde que representaban sus hechizos unidos, solamente aquél que tuviera más fuera determinaría el destino del otro.

— ¡POR TI MI FAMILIA ME ODIA!

Harry estaba concentrado en no perder, porque si lo hacía, Draco y todos los demás morirían. El joven Griffyndor no sabía si Lucius era consciente del daño masivo que le había provocado a su familia en unos pocos minutos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Lucius iba a matarlo si tenía la oportunidad.

— ¡Tu familia no te odia! —exclamó en respuesta Harry—, ¡eres tú les sigues haciendo daño!  
Lucius dudó por un momento y el hechizo de Harry agarró terreno.

—Lo hago por su bien... —quiso excusarse—. No debemos estar con las personas como tú.

Harry se sintió mal por ese ideal tan arcaica del mundo mágico, pero no se desconcentró e hizo su hechizo más fuerte, casi llegaba a la varita de Lucius.

—No le estás haciendo ningún bien...míralos.

Lucius lo hizo, su expresión de locura se quebró y dejó mostrar el miedo y el dolor. Harry no perdió la oportunidad de terminar su hechizo, quedarse con la varita de Lucius y con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca desmayarlo.

Después de ver a Lucius indefenso y el piso, se aproximó a Draco quién ahora escupía sangre. El hechizo se había desvanecido a penas la varita de Lucus estuvo en la mano de Harry.

—Draco...

—E-e-estoy mejor, ya, yo... tenía que luchar contra él, no te correspondía a ti hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces que querías, que me quedara atrás mientras te mataba junto conmigo?

Draco se llegó la mano hacia sus ojos e intentó limpiarse la sangre, para ver mejor a Harry, pero no pudo, seguía viendo tono en tonos solidos de rojo.

—La próxima vez déjame salvarte —dijo en su lugar—. No puedo... yo...

—Eres un completo idiota, Draco —dijo Harry acercándose para levantarlo con mucha dificultad y llevarlo hacia el sofá—. Ya me has salvado.

Draco hizo un ruidito pero no le respondió, así que Harry satisfecho por sus palabras se fue hacia donde estaba Ginny, le tomó el pulso –todavía estaba viva– y con esfuerzo la llevó al sofá, junto a Draco. Por último se acercó a Narcisa y pudo confirmar que le golpe le había lastimado un poco la cabeza –por donde brotaba sangre–, pero que estaba viva por ahora, pero no la llevó hacia el sofá, por miedo a empeorar sus heridas, por lo que lo único que hizo fue buscar vendas para su cabeza y dejarla sentada con la espalda pegada a la pared.

—Ahora solo falta esperar por mis padres —dijo el joven mientras con la varita volvía a colocar la puerta en ODIA  
ugar.

+++  
 _ **Draco**_

Los padres de Harry llegaron luego de todo ese horrible episodio, se sorprendieron y luego de una larga explicación por medio de Harry y Draco donde le contaron absolutamente todo.

De esa larga conversación con los Potter derivó a que James, el jefe de los aurores, se llevara a Lucius al Ministerio, donde fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por haber utilizado uno de los encantamientos imperdonables contra su hijo y por haber atentado contra la vida de su propia familia.

Draco y Narcisa no se quedaron mucho tiempo en una fase de deresión por los acontecimientos, de hecho estuvieron por poco tiempo viviendo en la casa de los Black junto con Sirius. La relación entre los dos primos no era muy buena, había mucho pasado de por medio y los dos se sentían incomodos en la misma habitación, por lo que no fue raro que después que Narcisa tuvo el ingreso suficiente para alquilar un apartamento en una buena urbanización, se mudaron y se las arreglaron muy bien por su cuenta, hasta que llegó el momento de que Draco volviera a Hogwarts y dejara a su madre sola, sin protección.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró Narcisa en el andén 9 ¾ con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. No hay nada de preocuparse.

Draco estaba orgulloso de ella, porque había dejado de ser una sumisa y se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, libre de cualquier ideal que la aplastara, ¡hasta se había pintado el cabello todo de negro!

—Te amo, mamá —susurró Draco mientras le daba otro abrazo.

—Yo también, hijo.  
En ese momento llegó la familia Potter que se habían convertid en amigos de ellos.

— Hola, Narcisa, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Lily sonriendo.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

Draco intercambió algunas palabras con James Potter y luego preguntó por su novio. A penas lo vio se fue de allí dejando que los padres hablaran y fue hacia Harry quién venía batallando con el carrito donde estaban sus cosas.

—Eres un desastre con eso, Potter —dijo sonriendo y ayudándolo.

—Para eso te tengo a ti, Malfoy.

Sea dónde sea que estuviera Draco viviendo, Harry lo iba a visitar y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablando, besándose, disfrutando de no tener que ocultarse de sus familias, etc. Los dos habían estado descubriendo lo que era ser una pareja real, sin miedo, libre y natural a los ojos a su alrededor. Además, Draco había también descubierto en las vacaciones amigos nuevos, ya que Hermione, Ron y Ginny lo habían incluido en el grupo sin problemas, aunque con ciertos prejuicios sobre su personalidad, pero eso quedó sepultado tiempo después cuando descubrieron que Draco era completamente diferente a lo que esperaban. El rubio hasta se había disculpado con ellos.

—No te pongas romántico.

—Tengo que hacerlo, porque esta vez toca decidir... —bajó la voz para que solo Draco lo escuchara—... en que habitación vamos a dormir, cuando estuvimos separados me percaté de que mi cama en Griffyndor era mucho más cómoda que la tuya en Slytherin.

Draco volteó los ojos.

—No voy a dormir en la torre de los Griffyndor, Harry. Si quieres podemos dormir cada quién...

—Ni hablar. No puedo soportar dormir solo, todavía tengo pesadillas...

Pasarían meses hasta que los dejaran de tener sueños relacionados con el ataque de Lucius a la casa Potter.

—Entonces sigue siendo en mi cama, además —Draco lo miró picaramente—. Soy yo el que manda.

Harry se ruborizó por el comentario.

—Idiota.

—Amas a este idiota.

—Sí, lo hago.

Una vez en Hogwarts los dos no tendrían su relación en secreto y hasta recibirían la aprobación de Snape. Draco cambió su manera de ser para sorpresa de la casa Slytherin y aunque recibía insultos de vez en cuando respecto a su sexualidad, no les prestaba mucha atención, porque así como el rumor de su relación se había esparcido, la pelea con Lucius en Vacaciones también lo había hecho. En pocas palabras: le tenían respecto en muchos aspectos que el joven rubio jamás pensó recibir. Sus amigos lo aceptaron tal cual era y solamente Pansy, fue la que tardó en asimilarlo un poco más.

Lo último y tal vez lo más importante era que tanto Draco como Harry aprendieron que cuando el amor es destinado, las adversidades no pueden destruirlo.


End file.
